Sonic Meets Star Wars Ep I: The Mobius Incursion
by JerichoRaccoon941
Summary: This is my first story and I've been working hard on it, so don't give me bad reviews. Basically, after one of Dr. Robotnik's experiments goes wrong, the planet Mobius ends up in the Star Wars Universe. Will contain SonicxSally.
1. Chapter 1: Dimensional Tear

Chapter 01: Dimensional Tear

It was a dark and dreary evening outside the city of Robotropolis, as usual. The air contained the smell of sludge and various gasses from Dr. Robotnik's factories. Scrap Metal laid everywhere; the only sounds to be heard were of hoverships and various robots walking about the city.

In a lonely section of the scrapyards outside the city, standing and waiting, was Sir Charles Hedgehog, who awaited the arrival of Sonic and Sally. He had urgent information for them and he was anxious to see that they got it. A minute later, the sound of Sonic running at full speed could be heard, and a second later he and Sally arrived on the scene.

"What's jucin' Unc'?" Sonic asked as he and his uncle hugged.

"Robotnik, as usual." replied Chuck gravely.

"What's so urgent Sir Charles? Judging by your message, I'll say that Robotnik is up to no good." said Sally in a concerned tone.

"That's correct Princess. Robotnik has a new device that he has crafted in secret for the past few months, and it isn't good." said Chuck.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell us?" said Sonic impatiently.

Chuck replied, "It's called a 'Chrono Transporter'."

"That doesn't sound good. What does it do?" asked Sally.

"This device appears to be some kind of interdimensional transporter that can open up portals to other dimensions. Robotnik wants to use it to travel to other dimensions to expand his power and gain new allies." explained Chuck.

"Definitely a no-good situation Uncle Chuck." replied Sonic, "We need to stop him from finishing it".

Chuck, in a worried tone said, "I wish it was that easy Sonic. He's been keepin' this one pretty quiet for the past couple months, and I don't know how close he is to testing it, less completing this device."

Sally replied: "We need to locate and destroy this device before it goes online." She then asked, "Have you found out where it is Sir Charles?"

Chuck replied, "That I do know. I believe it is based inside the lower levels of his Control Building, but like I said, I don't know the full extent of this machine's power, but my instincts tell me that it could be almost ready."

Sonic, with a stream of confidence, replied, "No prob, Unc. We'll juice it and reduce it, just like always."

"Heh, heh, I know you will Sonic, I have confidence in you." Chuck said.

"Don't get cocky Sonic, we still have to…" but before Sally could finish, NICOLE begin beeping loudly.

"Warning, Warning. Unusual activity detected near Robotnik's Control Building." Sally pulled up NICOLE and asked, "What's happening NICOLE?"

The computer replied, "I am detecting a large dish deploying from the roof the Control Building, and it is pointed directly at the sky."

Sally gasped, "Oh no….Robotnik is testing his device right now! We must stop him!"

"Hang on, Sal, we're gonna juice!" Sonic said as he pulled a power ring out of his backpack. Sally grabbed onto Sonic and they raced away as fast as they could.

By the time they arrived within the Control Building grounds, it was too late. "Sonic, look!" Sally shouted as they looked up at the dish. Then, it fired pulsating energy rings out at the sky, and then there was silence.

"NICOLE, can you determine what is happening up there?" Sally asked.

"Scanning, Sally." "Warning, unstable dimensional tear detected." NICOLE reported.

"How bad is it?" Sally asked, and NICOLE replied, "Unknown, Sally. Warning, tear appears to be expanding around the planet and the moon."

Then, there was a large earthquake planet wide, and then all the lights went out in the city. After almost a minute, there was dead silence. There was not a sound to be heard.

"Can somebody tell me what the heck just happened?" Sonic asked.

NICOLE replied, "Massive Electromagnetic surge on a planet wide scale…."

"English, please!" Sonic asked.

Sally replied, "What she means is that the tear must have caused everything electronic to be knocked out."

"Oh, that makes sense." Sonic said afterward.

Sally then asked, "NICOLE, any suggestions?" "I advise we return to Knothole until the effects wear off, as the whole city is inaccessible due to the power failure." NICOLE advised.

"Good idea, NICOLE." Sally replied. "Come on Sonic, let's go back and tell everyone what happened."

"All right, Sal. We'd better go back and tell the others what has happened." "Come on, let's juice." And they set off for Knothole.

Meanwhile, inside Robotnik's control room, Dr. Robotnik was furious.

"Snively!!!!" he shouted to his incompetent assistant. "What has happened!!? All of our equipment is down, and now we can't pick up any changes!!"

"I don't know sir, but it will take us several hours until we can get our equipment operational again."

Robotnik grabbed Snively and snarled, "Well, you had better get to work you little runt, before I throw you in the reactor!!!!"

"Y-y-yes sir." replied Snively with fright in his eyes.

Then Robotnik gave the order, "When power is restored, inform me of any changes that you see." and he left to tend to other matters. "Yes sir, right away sir." Snively acknowledged and he went to work.

Back at Knothole, Sonic and Sally gave their report to the other Freedom Fighters. "Until Chuck can give us some intel, we won't know if the device worked or if this was an accident." Sally finished.

"Boy, I don't like the sound of that." said Rotor with concern.

"How will we know if it did work Sally-girl?" asked Bunnie.

"I don't know Bunnie, but we'll just have to wait and see what happens over the next few days." Sally replied.

"I want you all to be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary, if you see something unusual, report to me at once!" Sally told the others.

"Sure Sally!" replied Rotor.

"I'll keep my little ol' eyes open Sally." replied Bunnie.

"I'll watch the skies!" said Dulcy.

"Oui, Oui, my Princess." replied Antoine.

"Got it, Aunt Sally!" said Tails.

"Righty o', Sal" replied Sonic. "We'll start lookin' first thing tomorrow."

And the meeting adjourned promptly. Then Sonic spoke to Sally. "Don't worry Sal, if all goes well, it'll be more likely an accident, and nothin' will be different."

"I hope you're right Sonic." replied Sally with worry. Soon, they were all asleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Galaxy

Chapter 02: A New Galaxy

In the deep regions of space, there was a squadron of X-Wing Fighters accompanied by a YT-1300 Corellian Transport and a Gallofree Yards GR-75 Medium Transport en route to an uncharted system known as the Mobia System. Then the lead X-Wing received a communication: "Rogue Squadron, This is General Rieekan. Your mission is to investigate a dimensional tear in that sector that was detected 23 hours ago. You are to escort a scouting team to that sector and find out what you can. Understood?"

"Copy that General, Skywalker out." And the communication was closed.

"Hey Luke, this is Wedge."

"What is it Wedge?" Luke replied.

"This sector is uninhabited; no one has shown any interest in it for years. Why are we doing this anyway?" Wedge asked.

"Because Antilles, if there was something that came through, we should have a look in case the Empire gets too curious." replied Derek "Hobbie" Klivian.

"This probably will turn out just to be another wild bantha chase Hobbie, there will probably be nothing out there." Wedge replied.

"Cut the chatter, gentlemen, that isn't important, right Luke?" "Right Zev." replied Luke.

"Han, Chewie, you guys still back there?" Luke asked the crew of the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Don't worry kid, we ain't gonna spring on you guys." replied Han. "RRRrrruurgh! Arrggg!!" said Chewbacca.

Han assured his partner "Don't worry Chewie; there will probably be nothing in this system."

"Why are we bringing those two along, sir?" asked Dack Ralter.

"Because, it was either this or give some those infiltrator boys a ride to Kuat!!" replied Han with an annoyed tone. "uma" said Chewie in agreement.

"Cut the chatter boys." Luke ordered, "We're coming up on the location of the tear. As soon as they rounded around a gas planet, they saw a planet with one moon in orbit.

Luke then spoke: "Transport _Yavin Sun_, what do you guys see?"

The captain replied, "Commander, there was some kind of dimensional tear, but that isn't what confuses us."

"Well, what's the deal?" asked Wes Janson.

"This planet is supposed to be a dead piece of rock, but our scans indicate it can sustain life."

"When was the last known scan of this planet?" asked Luke.

"At least 20 years ago, sir, but there's no way that it can go from dead to alive in just 20 years."

"That's odd indeed." replied Zev.

Luke then asked: "Well, can you guys pick up life signs?"

The captain of the _Yavin Sun _replied, "Yes Commander, we have two cities on our scope, one major one, appears to contain a large amount of droid signatures and no organic life, while the other is a small settlement that contains mostly organic life forms. We also detect large quantities of carbon-based pollution in the atmosphere, but still appears to be safe for organic lifeforms."

"A droid city and an organic settlement?" Wedge pondered. "Maybe the droids on that planet rebelled against those people and now they are fighting."

"That's ridiculous! Droids aren't that sophisticated to openly revolt against their masters!" replied Janson.

"Beep-bop-beep-beep-boop". "Don't worry R2, I'm sure Janson didn't mean that seriously." Luke said to R2-D2.

"That is most strange, a droid revolution doesn't make much sense to Me." said C-3P0 aboard the _Falcon_.

"What do you think Boss?" asked Wedge. "You think we should check it out?" "Isn't that our mission, Wedge?" replied Luke. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Wedge replied.

"Oh no…here we go again.." said 3P0 worriedly.

"Relax goldenrod. It won't be that bad. With the amount of droids on that planet, you'll be right at home." Han assured him.

Luke then informed the transport: "OK Captain, we're going in. Prepare for atmospheric entry."

"Copy that, Commander." replied the Captain. Then the Rebel ships began maneuvering toward the planet.

Meanwhile, aboard the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_, Darth Vader was walking to meet with the senior officers of the vessel, among them Captain Piett and Admiral Ozzel. "Your report gentlemen?" asked the Dark Lord.

Piett began immediately: "My lord, a satellite has picked up an unusual tear in the space/time continuum in the Mobia System."

Ozzel interrupted: "That system is uninhabited, why should this concern us?"

Piett replied: "Because, long range scans of the planet close to where the tear occurred have revealed unusual changes in climate in the last 23 hours."

"Impossible, planets cannot just become inhabitable in just one day." replied Ozzel sternly, then turning to Vader, "My lord, that could just be a faulty satellite, that disturbance could be natural…"

"No, that is most unusual, and we must investigate at once." Vader interrupted, and then asked "What is the closest vessel to that sector?"

Ozzel checked and replied "The Star Destroyer _Praetor_ and its fleet are near that sector, my lord."

Piett then asked, "The _Praetor_? Isn't that Admiral Goran Kreeshkin's flagship?"

"Correct Captain, and that is why I must get into contact with that vessel at once." Vader ordered.

"Yes my lord, right away." acknowledged Ozzel as Vader headed for the viewscreen.

Aboard the _Praetor_, Kreeshkin was looking out from his study above the bridge when the communicator beeped. "Yes, Captain Lundgren?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but we are receiving a transmission from Lord Vader." said Lundgren.

"Patch him through." ordered the Admiral. He walked to the viewscreen and it turned on to the sight of Darth Vader. "Yes, Lord Vader?"

"Admiral, I have an important task for you to do." replied Vader and he explained the situation before giving his instructions:

"I want you to launch a Probe Droid to that planet and confirm the sighting, then report back to me."

"As you wish, my lord." replied Kreeshkin, and the viewscreen shut off. Kreeshkin went to the bridge to seen Captain Lundgren. After informing the captain of the mission, the admiral ordered a probe droid be launched at once. "Right away sir." the captain replied. Soon, the _Praetor_ launched a single Probe Droid towards the planet and then the _Praetor_ prepared to receive the report.


	3. Chapter 3: It All Comes Together

Chapter 03: It All Comes Together

Rebel P.O.V: The Rebels began their final approach into the atmosphere, eventually making it into the lower atmosphere of the planet. The Rogues were amazed, and they began looking for a landing site. The _Yavin Sun_ had just found a suitable site when Hobbie spoke: "Luke, I'm picking up multiple life forms on the move around 5 clicks away from our present position."

Zev added, "Yeah, I'm picking up 5 large droid vessels in pursuit and are firing upon them."

"What do you think Commander, should we intervene or not?" asked Dack.

Luke thought for a moment, but decided: "Let's help the lifeforms out, they need help."

Then he started to issue orders: "Rogues 2 thru 5 and Han, follow me, Rogues 6-10, stay with the Transport. _Yavin Sun_, hold your position until we can size up the situation."

Everyone acknowledged and Luke's group set off. Eventually, Zev reported: "I have a visual; we'd better stop 'em."

Luke then asked R2: "R2, scan those ships, what are their armaments?" "Boop-beep. Beep-Beep-boop-bop." "R2 says that the vessels are armed with Electronic Lasers." Luke translated.

"Electronic Lasers?" Hobbie pondered. "Those were outdated years ago. They're useless against our shields."

"That makes it easy, Hobbie." said Wedge.

"OK, boys were going in! Lock S-Foils in attack position." Luke said. The X-Wings' S-Foils opened up and their lasers armed and shields rose as they began to attack the droid vessels.

Freedom Fighters P.O.V: Sonic, holding onto Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, and Tails, ran as fast as he could, with 5 Stealth Bots giving chase. "I told you attacking that Fuel Depot was a bad idea, Sal!!" Sonic shouted.

"Well how should I have known that there were 5 Stealth Bots stationed there Sonic?!!" Sally shouted back.

Sonic ran and ran but the Stealth Bots stayed right on his tail. Then suddenly, one fired off a missile and it landed right in front of Sonic, who was swept right off his feet and fell right on his back. The Stealth Bots flew over, but begun making their next pass, as Sally rushed to Sonic's side. "Are you OK Sonic?" she asked.

"Little woozy, Sal." he replied, but before he could say more the Stealth Bot was within firing range.

"Looks like this is it!!!" Sonic said and he and the others grasped for their lives when suddenly, the Bot exploded.

"What?" Sally said in shock. They looked up and saw 5 small craft of similar size and a larger one about the size of a tanker firing red lasers on the Stealth Bots. They flew over and pursued the Stealth Bots into the sky.

"Whoa! Way past cool! Saved by the…whatchamacallits." The smaller ships each picked off the Stealth Bots one by one, and one Bot fired at one of the small ships, but was blocked by a shield around it. The larger craft took out the last one with a volley of fire.

"Who are those folks, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked.

"I don't know Bunnie. NICOLE, can you identify them?" asked Sally.

"Negative Sally. Those craft are of unknown origin. Detecting one lifeform and one robot on the smaller ships, and two life forms and one robot on the larger one, they appear to be alien in origin Sally." NICOLE replied.

"Whatever zey are, zey look too advanced for Robotneek." said Antoine.

"You're right Ant. (never thought I'd hear that.)" said Sonic.

Sally then asked: "NICOLE, can we establish communications with them?" "Yes Sally. I will attempt to open a channel to them."

Rebel P.O.V: "Well that was easy, kid." Han told Luke after the shooting was over.

"Yeah Han, just like shootin' womp rats back home." Luke replied until Wedge interrupted: "Excuse me, boss, but we're getting a signal from below, looks like those folks want to thank us."

"Patch 'em through R2" Luke replied. The signal started off fuzzy, but then came a voice: "If anyone can hear this signal, please acknowledge."

The voice was female, and Luke stated "Identify yourself!"

"This is Sally Acorn of the Knothole Freedom Fighters." said the voice; "Are you aboard the vessels that saved us?" asked the voice.

"This is Commander Luke Skywalker of the Rebel Alliance fighter group Rogue Squadron, I presume you're one of the people that we saved, correct?" Luke asked back.

"Yes!" replied Sally, "Thank you all for saving us."

"Our pleasure, Sally. Now, are you hurt in any way?" Luke asked.

"Just a little shook up but we're all right." Sally replied.

"Good." said Luke.

"What were you guys doing down there getting shot at?" asked Wedge.

Sally replied "We were trying to sabotage an enemy fuel depot, but we attracted the attention of those Stealth Bots, then you guys showed up and saved us."

"Stealth Bots?" Hobbie asked. "So that's what they're called?"

"Yes." replied Sally. "We need to get to the village of Knothole, which is our hideout. Will you guys follow us there?" she asked again.

"No need for that." replied Luke. "We detected that village, and we'll take you there ourselves. I'll send the _Millennium Falcon_ to pick you guys up."

"Which one is that?" Sally asked.

"Guess." Luke replied.

Then he said "Han, Chewie, were you guys…" "We understand loud and clear kid, we're on our way." Han said.

Freedom Fighter P.O.V: The Freedom Fighters watched as the small ships closed their wings and the large one came down and landed nearby. They ran towards it as a ramp opened up and a tall man with brown hair and a golden robot came out. "Come on, get on!" said the man as the Freedom Fighters climbed aboard.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic.

"I'm Captain Han Solo, and this is my ship The _Millennium Falcon_. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy!"

"Greetings Captain." said Sally. "I'm Sally Acorn, leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters."

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest thing on two feet!" said Sonic.

"I'm Tails, and I'm Sonic's partner!" said Tails with much enthusiasm.

Then Sally turned and introduced the others. "Over here we have Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine.

After saying hello, the golden robot walked over and said: "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances!"

Rotor then asked "What kind of robot are you supposed to be?"

The robot replied: "I am C-3P0, human-cyborg relations, and for your information, I'm a Protocol Droid, my programming is for etiquette and protocol…." "OK 3P0, now that we are all good can we go now?"

Then a large furry creature came out of a corridor and into the room. Tails feeling scared, backed off a bit, and then Han said, "Oh, sorry, let me introduce my First Mate and partner, Chewbacca."

"Hey big guy!" said Sonic, Chewie replied with a growling sound. "Uh, English please?" Sonic asked.

"English?" Han questioned. "Oh! Basic, you mean." "Chewie is a Wookiee, and he only speaks his native language, he said 'hello'." "Now if you all will take your seats, we may get going." Said Han as he and Chewie headed into the corridor, and Sonic and Sally followed them to see where it would lead too.

Han and Chewie took their seats in the cockpit and Sonic and Sally sat behind them and watched them push some buttons and levers and then the ship took off. "OK Luke, I got the passengers, now let's head for that village." Han said.

"Copy that Han." Luke replied. "Rogues, regroup with the transport and head for the landing zone near that village, Han and I are going to land in the village and gather some information."


	4. Chapter 4: Gathering Information

Chapter 04: Gathering Information

As the _Falcon _flew over Knothole, Sally pointed out a clearing for the _Falcon_ and Luke's X-Wing to land. As the Freedom Fighters exited the _Falcon_ they saw Luke in an orange suit with various kinds of equipment hanging off of him, and following him was a short and blue robot rolling along. Luke asked: "Which one of you is Sally?"

Sally came up and introduced herself and the other Freedom Fighters to Luke and then Tails asked: "Who's your friend?" as he walked over and looked at the robot.

"This is R2-D2. He's an Astromech Droid." Luke replied.

"Hello little guy." said Sonic.

"Beep-beep-beep-bop." R2 replied. "R2 sends his greetings." said 3P0. "R2 and I have been friends for a long time."

Sally then said "I'm sure we've got loads of questions to ask."

"Yes" said Luke. "Let's go somewhere and we'll trade stories." Soon afterward, the pilots of Rogue Squadron walked up from out of the woods and joined them as they went into the main hut.

"So you guys are fighting this guy Dr. Robotnik, whose taken over the planet and 'roboticizes' any organic lifeform he captures to make them into obedient slaves?" asked Han trying to remember it all.

"You guys are just kids! I'm amazed you've lasted over 10 years in this village." added Wedge.

"It's all thanks to Sonic, who's managed to foil his schemes." Sally replied.

"Amazing!" said Dack.

"Nice!" said Hobbie.

"Thanks guys. I juice 'em and reduce 'em! Bring 'em on!"

"So what's the story of y'all?" asked Bunnie.

Luke replied: "I guess our organization is in similar situation as you guys."

"How's zat?" asked Antoine.

Luke, Han, and the Rebels told the Freedom Fighters about the Empire and of their fight against them. "So y'all are fightin' this guy named Darth Vadah?" Bunnie asked.

"And you're saying they are worse than Robotnik?" asked Rotor.

"Yup. These guys are serious and Vader and Emperor Palpatine will stop at nothing to rule the galaxy." said Hobbie.

Sally then sighed, "Then Robotnik's Chrono Transporter did work after all."

"Beg your pardon?" asked 3P0, and then Sally told the Rebels about the Chrono Transporter.

"So Robotnik caused the tear. It makes sense." said Luke.

"So it did work after all, Sal." said Sonic with shock, "That can't be good."

She then said back, "It means Mobius is in real danger."

"No worries sister." said Han, "If you need help, we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you, Mr. Solo.", Sally replied.

Then, Rosie came in, and said: "Excuse me Sally, but I've prepared a meal for you and our visitors, so come and get it!"

"Nice! We get a meal out of this!" said Dack excitedly. Then Sally led the Rebels to the dining hall for a good meal.

Meanwhile Dulcy was out doing one last sweep of the edge of the Great Forest and landed when she spotted what appeared to be a meteor landing some distance away from her. She grabbed her binoculars and examined the impact site before grabbing her communicator and opened a communication channel to Sally.

"Incoming message, Sally, it is from Dulcy." said NICOLE receiving the signal.

"Patch it through, NICOLE." "Yes, Dulcy?" Sally asked.

"Hey Sally, I spotted something out of the ordinary here. A meteor landed near me." Dulcy said with a shade of curiosity.

"Never mind that, Dulcy, get back here, we've got something nice to show you." Sally said.

"OK, on my way, Sally" Dulcy replied as she flew back. But as she left, out of the impact crater came a large droid with multiple arms. It was the Probe Droid from the _Praetor_, and it left at once to begin exploring.

"Man, that was delicious!" said Zev with some delight.

"Yeah better than the stuff we get back home." added Wedge. Then Dulcy arrived and saw the Rebels. Sally introduced her to them and then they moved onto the final course of the meal. Luke then asked,

"Hey Sally, can I see that handheld computer….NICOLE?"

"Sure Luke." as she handed NICOLE over.

"So you are the closest thing these guys have to a droid." Luke said.

"Yes Luke, I have Artificial Intelligence and share similarities to your droid units." NICOLE explained. Luke was impressed, and so were R2 and 3P0.

Later, Luke headed out to check on his X-Wing. Rotor, Sonic, and Tails walked up and Sonic said "This is a mondo-cool ship Luke."

"Thanks" said Luke, "Incom T-65 X-Wing Starfighter."

"Starfighter?! Does that mean it can go into space!" asked Tails with delight.

"Sure can!" replied Luke. "Speed of 1,065 km/h in an atmosphere, but in space, it can go 80 Megalights (which is how we measure speed in space.). It has 4 blaster cannons, and two warhead launchers with 3 Proton Torpedoes in them, making a total of 6."

"Impressive design, this is far superior to our aircraft, the _Freedom Stormer_." replied Rotor.

"And R2 acts as my co-pilot, and he handles certain functions aboard the ship from that socket behind the cockpit." Luke added.

"And, what's with the ol' wings?" asked Sonic. "S-Foils. They help control engine heat and spread range and need to be open in order to fire the blasters."

"Oh, well that makes sense." said Rotor. Then the three walked over to the _Millennium Falcon_ and Sonic commented "This thing has seen better days."

Chewie roared in anger as if offended and Han added "This thing has got plenty of tricks up her fuselage, and that doesn't include her quad guns and Concussion Missiles."

"How so?" asked Tails.

"She can make 0.5 past light speed, and this thing has plenty of compartments for smuggling." explained Han.

"Wait! So you guys are smugglers?" asked Rotor.

"Yep, until we got wound up with this crazy Rebellion."

Then they heard a voice come on Luke's communicator: "Commander Skywalker, we picked up something outside the forest. It is small and mobile." The Freedom Fighters and Rebels gathered around and listened to a strange sound coming from the object. "Robuttnik?" Sonic asked.

"No, sounds Imperial to me." said Luke.

"Sonic, you're fast, can you take me to check it out?" he asked.

"Sure Luke, grab on, it's juice time!" Sonic grabbed a Power Ring from his backpack and they raced off.

They stopped near the source of the signal and continued on foot. Hearing a strange robotic sound, Luke drew his blaster pistol and he and Sonic looked and saw the Probe Droid looking around. Sonic then shouted "Hey Bot brain!"

The droid sounding its alarm, turned and trained it's blaster on Sonic. Luke pulled him down and the droid fired. Luke fired back and hit the droid, but before he could fire again, the droid exploded into several pieces. "Whoa….thanks for the save Luke." said Sonic with relief. "What happened to it?"

"Self-Destructed, that's what happened." The two grabbed the remains and returned to Knothole. The Freedom Fighters and the Rebels were talking when Luke and Sonic brought back the remains and told them all about it.

"What does zis mean?" asked Antoine.

"This means that the Empire isn't gonna be far behind." said Han.

"Oh Mon Dieu!" said Antoine in panic.

Bunnie grabbed him and told him: "Calm down Sugah, let's not go on and panickin'…"

"Actually Mistress Rabbot, I'm afraid now is a good time to panic." said 3P0 with much concern.


	5. Chapter 5: The Empire Cometh

Chapter 05: The Empire Cometh

Aboard the _Praetor_, Admiral Kreeshkin had received data from the Probe Droid and begun relaying it back to the _Executor_ and immediately reported to Darth Vader and Admiral Ozzel via a holo-projector: "It seems our theory was true, the planet is inhabited." "We've discovered a major city inhabited by droids, but have picked up only two lifeforms living there."

"Anything else?" asked Admiral Ozzel curiously.

"We lost contact with the Probe not long after this data was received." said Kreeshkin.

Vader began looking into the Force, and immediately said: "Skywalker is there. We must catch him there." Admiral Kreeshkin, prepare your ground forces and rendezvous with us there. We are leaving for that planet at once."

"Yes my lord, we will leave right away." and then the communication ceased. "Navigation, set course for the planet." said Kreeshkin.

"Course laid in sir." said the officer at navigation.

"Engage hyperdrive." said the captain. And the _Praetor_ and its fleet were on their way.

Sally paced back and forth very worried, first the Rebels, now the Empire would show up, and now the Rebels announced that they had to leave if the Empire was coming. "You guys are just gonna run away, jut like that?!" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Sorry blue boy." said Han, "But that's our policy. We're just a recon team, a squadron of X-Wings, and a Corellian Transport. That can't stop thousands of Imperial Troops."

"Yes," added Luke, "The Empire outnumbers us 10-1, the Alliance rarely takes the Imperial Military head on in combat."

"Well I don't like it." said Sonic unhappily.

"Wait y'all. What'll happen to us when the Imperial Forces arrive?" Bunnie asked.

Luke Han, and Chewie looked at each other and consulted before turning back to the Freedom Fighters: "Knowing Vader, he'll know I was here, and he'll likely torture you all for information on my whereabouts. Then you guys will either end up dead or working the Empire's industries as slaves." Luke answered and then added: "And, there is a chance the Empire will negotiate with Dr. Robotnik to turn Sonic over to him when Empire has had enough with him."

"Capture me? In Robotnik's dreams!! I could be miles away before Vader even gets near me." Sonic protested.

"Don't be crazy, blue boy; you don't stand a chance against Vader." Han said.

Luke then explained that Vader was a user of the Force and the reasons why Vader wanted Luke so badly. "And like we've been saying, the Empire won't stop at either Knothole or Robotropolis, they'll establish bases all over the planet and pillage it for resources." he finished.

"I understand." said Sally thoughtfully. The other Freedom Fighters looked at Sally and then she announced: "That's why I want to leave with you guys."

The other Freedom Fighters gasped in shock, and immediately Sonic asked: "Leave Mobius?!! Why?"

"Because," Sally replied, "I believe that if the Empire does side with Robotnik, then our fate will be no different that it was before. But, we may have a better chance of staying alive if we go with the Rebels to a safe place."

"Y'all got a point there Sally-girl." replied Bunnie, "That's why I want to go too."

"My Princess, I will remain by your side." said Antoine,

"Me too." added Rotor,

"Me three!" said Tails,

"Don't forget me!" said Dulcy.

Then they turned to Sonic. "Sonic, are you in, or out?" asked Sally.

Sonic pondered, and finally answered, "Okay, I'm in Sal. Let's juice."

Sally then replied: "I knew you wouldn't resist this adventure Sonic Hedgehog."

Luke smiled and replied, "You guys made the right choice today."

The Freedom Fighters then looked up to him and Sally had to ask: "Will we be able to save Mobius in the future Luke?"

Luke thought and replied: "I can't promise you guys that, but we'll see." This gave Sally some reassurance and then she decided to tell all the Freedom Fighters about the big decision when Luke's communicator beeped. "Yes?" he asked.

"Commander, there is a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace in Sector 7." "Stand by, captain." Luke replied.

"Star Destroyers?!" asked Antoine in shock.

"Imperial warships. They are the main ships of the Imperial Navy, and each contains enough firepower to subjugate a single planet." Luke answered and then turned to his communicator: "What have we got?"

The _Yavin Sun_ replied: "Multiple _Tartan _Cruisers, _Acclamator-_Class ships, _Victory_-Class Star Destroyers, Nebulon B-Class Frigates, _Imperial_-Class Star Destroyers…and one Super Star Destroyer."

"Vader." said Luke, "Continue to monitor and prepare the ship for takeoff, we have to take care of one more thing. Skywalker out."

"Vader is with them?" asked Dulcy.

"That Super Star Destroyer that they mentioned: it's called the _Executor_. It's Darth Vader's flagship and is much bigger than an _Imperial_-Class." Luke replied.

"That is mondo-ugly." said Sonic.

"I'll agree with you on that." said Han. "Rragh-rrrragggh." Chewie said in agreement.

Meanwhile in Robotropolis, Robotnik and Snively were noticing the Imperial Ships as well, and reacted very differently.

"Snively, can we identify those ships?" asked the Doctor.

"No sir, but they appear to be different from the ones from earlier today…."

"I DON'T CARE!!" Robotnik interrupted, "Let's see how good they handle me now that I'm ready." "Fire a missile at them now!"

"Yes, sir!" Snively acknowledged and prepared a missile to fire.

Aboard the _Executor_, Vader was observing the planet when the alarm went off. "Lord Vader!" shouted Admiral Ozzel, "We have detected a missile launch from the surface, and it is coming straight at us!"

"Intercept and destroy It." replied the Dark Lord.

"Yes sir." Ozzel replied, "Captain, prepare a group of TIE Bombers with Missiles to intercept."

"Yes, Admiral." said Captain Piett and ordered a launch of TIE Bombers.

"Sir," Snively reported, "the large vessel has launched several smaller craft, and they are heading for the missile."

"Let's see what they do, Snively." replied Robotnik as they watched. The small craft then released several smaller missiles at the Robotnik Missile, and then the Robotnik Missile was destroyed in mid flight.

Robotnik was shocked and said: "What happened!!"

"It appears the missile was intercepted in flight by several small ships." Snively reported.

"Well, they are good. Now let's….."

"SIR!!" Snively shouted, "I am detecting weapons fire from the large vessels directed straight at us!!!!" then a few seconds later, there were blasts hitting all sectors of Robotropolis, and reducing many buildings to scrap.

"Report!!" barked Robotnik.

"Heavy damage, sir, multiple units destroyed….wait, we are receiving a transmission, sir." Snively reported.

"Put it through!" ordered Robotnik.

A man in black armor and clothes appeared on the video screen and said: "This is Darth Vader of the Galactic Empire. You have witnessed our power through our bombardment. Stand down and prepare to receive an Imperial Envoy."

Robotnik then replied: "This is Dr. Ivo Robotnik of the city of Robotropolis. I will want your envoy to arrive, because maybe we can negotiate a deal."

"Very well, Doctor, you have a keen tactical mind, knowing when to negotiate." Vader replied, "My forces and I will come down and we will discuss a deal."

"Excellent." replied Robotnik.

"What was that?!" Rotor asked as everyone got to their feet.

"Must have been a bombardment." Han answered, "Standard Imperial tactic, bombard before invade."

"That means we don't have much time." said Luke.

Sally gathered the Freedom Fighters and Knothole citizens outside the main hut and she announced: "My fellow people of Mobius. A time of crisis has fallen upon us. These members of the Rebel Alliance have been very generous to us and now their enemies, the Galactic Empire are descend upon us as we speak. The Empire is far worse than Robotnik, and their military is much larger and stronger than his will ever be. I fear that if we continue to remain here, then their commander, Darth Vader, will find us and burn this village to the ground. We do not stand a chance against him or the Imperial Forces, and we all may end up dead or into slavery." everyone talked in a worried tone before Sally continued: "There is no need to panic, however, as me and the Freedom Fighters have made a decision to go with the Rebels off this planet. We are going to ask you all a very difficult question, and some of you may not like the idea of running, but there is very little we can do today. If any of you want to survive and go along with us to a safe place, then you will gather your belongings and go stand near the group of Rebel soldiers that stand over by the path that leads to their landing zone. There is a transport that will take us to a safe refuge until the time comes to retake this planet. But if you want to stay and fight on, stay here, we will respect your decision. You have an hour to decide."

Sally then turned away and the other Freedom Fighters and Knothole citizens scattered back to their homes. The Freedom Fighters all gathered what they could bring with them, and as Sally was packing up, she looked at a picture of her father: "Sorry daddy. But we'll save you someday."

Sonic meanwhile headed for the Ring Pool and grabbed the Power Stone, and just as he was packing it away, Luke and the Rogues noticed it and Dack asked: "What is that rock anyway?"

"It's a Power Stone. It generates those Power Rings that I carry around for use." Sonic answered.

Zev then asked, "What do these rings do anyway?"

"They give me extra juice for more speed and power. They also can temporarily restore the free will of anyone whose been roboticized."

"Impressive…." Luke said thoughtfully.

"Better save it than let ol' Buttnik or Imps to get it." Sonic then said as he packed it away.

The skies of Robotropolis were soon filled with Imperial _Sentinel_-Class landing craft and AT-AT barges landing within and outside the city as Imperial Troops and walkers begun occupying the city. Dr. Robotnik, Snively, and several SWAT Bots stood at the landing platform as a _Lambda_-Class Shuttle came into view and landed right in front of them. Soon, the boarding ramp opened up and out came many Stormtroopers exited, followed by Darth Vader and two officers. "Greetings Darth Vader, I welcome you to my fair city." said Dr. Robotnik.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Doctor, let us discuss our matters." replied Vader.

Robotnik then looked at the two officers and one said: "I am Admiral Ozzel, and I'm in charge of Lord Vader's fleet."

The other one said: "I'm General Veers and I'm in command of Lord Vader's ground troops."

Snively then introduced himself and said, "I'm Dr. Robotnik's nephew, Snively…." "And you will keep your mouth shut!!" Robotnik interrupted.

"Now Lord Vader, please enter." then they entered the control building and then Admiral Kreeshkin arrived to join in on the negotiations. Kreeshkin then told Robotnik about the Empire and of their ruler, Emperor Palpatine, and how he would welcome someone of his talents in the Empire. Next, Kreeshkin discussed the Rebels and of the war between them and the Empire.

"Very interesting proposal, you may use Mobius as a base, on the condition that you bring me the head of that hedgehog." Robotnik said, and told Vader about Sonic and all the failures that he'd suffered at Sonic's hands.

"You may have him when we capture and have studied him." replied Admiral Ozzel.

General Veers then got on his comlink and ordered his men to begin searching for Knothole. "It's only a matter of time until we find any sign of Rebel Activity and of those Freedom Fighters." he said.

"Excellent, General. Now send a communiqué to Coruscant, and inform the Emperor of our findings and request that he come at once." Vader said to Kreeshkin.

"Certainly, Lord Vader." Kreeshkin replied.

Back in Knothole, all was soon ready. Around 3/5 of Knothole's population, along with Dulcy and Rosie went with the Rebel Soldiers to go to the transport. Sonic, Sally, and the others stayed to say their final goodbyes to the ones who chose to stay behind. After wishing the others luck, Uncle Chuck walked up and said: "It's time."

Then Sally said, "Good luck to all of you." And then, holding Sonic's hand, headed to the _Millennium Falcon_. She couldn't help but shed a tear as they walked, Sonic had to say: "Relax, Sal. Everything is cool. Like Luke said, we'll return someday and liberate Mobius."

"I hope you're right, Sonic." Sally replied. Aboard the _Falcon_, everyone was seated and Sonic and Sally joined Han and Chewie in the cockpit.

They soon took off, and then Luke came on. "Han, we've detected Imperial landing ships in the area, we must hurry." "Copy that, Luke." replied Han.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape!

Chapter 06: Escape!

As the _Falcon_ exited the atmosphere with the Rebel Ships, Hobbie came on and said, "I have one vessel approaching on my scope."

"It's a Star Destroyer. It's the _Praetor_." added Wedge.

"Alright Rogues, stay sharp, watch your scanners for any fighters." said Luke. "Copy that Rogue Leader." replied the Rogues.

Vader, Ozzel, and Veers were discussing merging Robotnik's military into the Imperial Military when Kreeshkin interrupted. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but I have received a message from the _Praetor_."

"What is it?" asked Vader.

Kreeshkin replied: "They have detected several small vessels exiting the atmosphere and are in pursuit."

"Rebels." replied Ozzel.

"I want them alive, inform the Captain to launch fighters and take prisoners." ordered Vader.

"Yes my lord." replied Kreeshkin as he turned to contact Captain Lundgren.

Soon, aboard the _Falcon_, the scanners began to beep, warning Han of new craft in the area. Han then went on the communicator and announced, "We have company! Multiple TIE Fighters at 6-4-9-Mark 1."

"Copy that Han. Rogues, lock S-Foils in attack position, come right to 0-4-7-Mark 5." Soon enough the X-Wings opened their S-Foils and prepared to do battle.

"TIE Fighters? That sounds mondo-bad!" Sonic replied.

Han then explained, "Those are Imperial Fighters, they are annoying, but they have no shields and no armor. They're no match for the _Falcon_."

Then he turned to Chewie: "Chewie, set deflector shields and charge the main guns." Chewie acknowledged and pushed a few buttons.

"Sonic, can you and one of your friends get on the guns and do some shootin'?" Han asked.

"No prob, Han, I can do that." Soon, he and Rotor headed for the Falcon's two turrets and manned them. Sonic took the upper one and Rotor took the lower turret. Bunnie joined Sally, Han, and Chewie in the cockpit. The two Mobians gazed through the cockpit windows, then looking ahead saw many H-shaped fighters screaming straight towards them.

"Get ready, cause here they come!" Han shouted as the fighters screamed past.

(Start TIE Fighter Attack Music.)

The TIE Fighters began by opening fire on Rogue Squadron and the _Falcon_. Sonic and Rotor fired the quad guns at the TIEs, but failed to land a hit. The X-Wings fired back, and soon the battle was in full swing. "Man! These guys are coming in fast!" shouted Sonic.

"Keep shootin', we can take these guys." replied Han. Sonic continued firing at the TIE Fighters.

"There's one on my tail!" shouted Wedge, "I can't get him off me!"

Sonic, spotting Wedge's X-Wing, fired at the TIE Fighter and destroyed it.

"I reduced him! My first kill!" Sonic said excitedly.

"Thanks for the save Sonic." Wedge said as he continued on. Rotor, seeing two TIE Fighters firing at the Falcon, turned and fired at them and took them both down. "Got 'em!"

Meanwhile, Antoine was feeling queasy. "Oh, I think I will be chunking!"

3P0 wasn't too happy: "Please Master D'Coolette, this ship is already messy enough, don't make it worse."

Soon, an ominous voice came on the communicator: "Attention, all vessels! By order of the Empire, surrender at once, and prepare to be boarded! If you refuse or attempt to flee, you will be destroyed!"

"Always have to use threats, these Imperial Officers!" Dack replied as he continued fighting off the TIE Fighters.

Soon Luke came on and said: "TIE Interceptors coming in at 8-4-9-Mark 3."

"Watch out Sonic, the TIE Interceptors are faster and more powerful than the TIE Fighters." warned Han.

"Thanks for the heads-up!" Sonic replied as he downed 4 more TIE Fighters.

"Rogue Group, this is the _Yavin Sun_, we're ready for the jump to hyperspace."

"Copy that _Yavin Sun_! All right Rogues, time to pull out!" Luke ordered.

"Copy that Rogue Leader!" Zev replied.

"Sonic, Rotor! Get down here! We're gonna outrun them from here on out!" Han shouted on the comlink.

"OK!" they both said as they headed for the cockpit. "Don't worry; we'll be safe once we make the jump to hyperspace." Han said as suddenly, the sound of turbolaser fire was all around them.

"The Star Destroyer has opened fire!"

"Copy, Rogue 4." said Luke to Hobbie.

Sonic grew anxious: "I'mmmm waaaaiiiitttiinnng!"

"Give a few moments to get the coordinates from the Nav Computer." Han replied.

Sonic grew more impatient, "Come on Nav Computer, get the ol' coordinates out!"

Chewie glared at Sonic as if annoyed, and then Han said, "Coordinates set! Let's go!"

Before the Freedom Fighter's eyes, the Transport, then the X-Wings vanished like Sonic did on Mobius. Then Han pulled a lever and then in an instant, the _Falcon_ jumped into hyperspace.

"Wow! Pretty!" Bunnie said in surprise.

"Oh yeah, hyperspace is beautiful the first time." Han said.

"Amazing!" said Rotor, "I never would have thought of something as cool as this!"

Then Sally asked, "Won't the TIE Fighters follow us?"

"Nah, TIE Fighters and Interceptors don't have hyperdrives, so they can't follow us without a Star Destroyer." Han replied.

Bunnie then asked "So does that mean…"

"Yes," said Han, "we're clear for now."

"Now this is way past cool!" Sonic said as the _Falcon_ flew gracefully on.

Back on the planet, Kreeshkin told Vader the unfortunate news. "It doesn't matter right now, for soon the Emperor will arrive."

And he was right, for within a few minutes, another Shuttle with a huge escort arrived, and out of the ship came Emperor Palpatine. Vader, Robotnik, Snively, Admirals Ozzel and Kreeshkin, and General Veers all bowed before him as the Emperor and his Royal Guardsmen exited the shuttle.

"Rise my friends." he said.

Robotnik introduced himself to the Emperor, and immediately the Emperor said, "The report on you was most impressive Doctor; we could use your technological achievements and intelligence in the Empire."

"I'm your humble servant, your Excellency."

The Emperor grinned and said: "Welcome to the Galactic Empire, Ivo Robotnik. Your services will be invaluable." Then the Emperor let off his trademark laugh.


	7. Chapter 7: Safe Haven

Chapter 07: Safe Haven

The Rebels travelled through hyperspace for several hours, and all the Freedom Fighters could do was wait. Tails and Rotor were busy getting acquainted with the technology aboard the _Millennium Falcon_. Sally worked with R2 and 3P0 to download new information on this new galaxy. Sonic, Bunnie, and Antoine were learning to play dejarik from Chewbacca.

"Oh, I'm gonna win this for sure!" Sonic chuckled to himself as he came close to knocking out two of Chewie's pieces.

3P0 then noticed and came over. He then said: "Master Sonic, I'd ill-advise making that move."

"Why? It's fair, I'm not cheating." replied Sonic, sounding confused.

"I know it's fair, but R2 beat Chewbacca once, and Han warned me that Wookiees tear their opponents arms out when they lose or are angered." 3P0 advised.

"That could be mondo-ugly." replied Sonic, now gazing at Chewie.

"So might I suggest a good tactic for now? Let the Wookiee win." 3P0 finished.

"Good point. I need my arms for a reason." Sonic replied as he turned back to the table. He then made an intentional mistake, and Chewie's last piece knocked out Sonic's two easily.

"Grraaaaggggghhh!!" Chewie roared sounding very pleased with himself. Sonic then said, "Its cool Chewie, I thought I'd let you have this one."

Meanwhile, Sally and R2 were tinkering with NICOLE and downloading the information onto her. "There's so much info, NICOLE will need an upgrade to compensate." Sally remarked.

"Beep-bop-beep-beep-beep-beep-boop" said R2.

"R2 has informed me that I should undergo a refit when we arrive at our destination." translated NICOLE.

"You understand R2, NICOLE?" Sally asked.

"I can understand his language, Sally." replied NICOLE

"Okay, now R2, can the Rebel Technicians give NICOLE a refit?" Sally asked him.

"Boop-bop-beep." answered R2.

"He says that they can." translated NICOLE.

"Great!" replied Sally.

Then, an alarm started beeping, and Han looked up. "We're approaching our destination."

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Bunnie.

"You'll see." replied Han as he and Chewie headed for the cockpit.

The _Falcon_ exited hyperspace near a large planet with a space station and several ships in orbit around it. "Welcome everyone, to Polaris Station. We are in orbit over the planet Shola."

"Shola? What iz zere?" asked Antoine. "It's just a big, dead, volcanic rock. Nothing but lava and volcanoes down there. Empire isn't gonna look here, yet."

Luke then came on. "Han, is Sally there?" "I'm here Luke." Sally answered.

"OK, here's what we're gonna do. You guys are gonna go meet with our leaders, and we will discuss the matter of your people, and what shall become of them." Luke explained.

"I understand, Luke." replied Sally.

"I'll see you aboard the station. Skywalker out." and the transmission ended.

"Polaris Station to _Millennium Falcon_, you are cleared to land in hangar bay 5." said the station's control tower.

"Copy that Polaris, beginning landing sequence." replied Han as he and Chewie prepared the Falcon for a landing.

Han begun shutting the engines down and extending the landing struts, as the station's tractor beams begun guiding the_ Falcon_ gracefully into a smooth landing in the hangar bay. Then Han opened the entrance ramp, and with Chewie and the Freedom Fighters in tow, exited the _Falcon_ and met a woman and some soldiers.

"Welcome back, Han and Chewie." said the woman.

"Thank you Leia." replied Han. "Grrff." replied Chewie.

"Freedom Fighters." announced Han, "This is Princess Leia Organa of the Planet Alderaan." Then Han introduced each of the Freedom Fighters to Leia.

"In the name of the Alliance, I welcome you. Have you had a good journey?" she asked.

"It was mondo-cool, Princess! Space travel rocks!!" replied Sonic excitedly.

"Well, I guess the first time is always the best, I suppose." added Sally.

"Very good. Now if you all will follow me, I'll take you to see our key leaders, after these men have searched you." Leia said as the soldiers walked over to the Freedom Fighters and searched their belongings.

During the search, the soldiers questioned Sonic about the rings and power stone, but Sonic assured them it was safe, even after they tested them for radiation. They also questioned Sally about NICOLE, but assured them that she was harmless as well.

Once the search was finished, the Freedom Fighters followed Leia and the soldiers to meet with the Rebel Leaders, with Han and Chewie in tow. Sally then walked up to Leia and said: "You and I have a few things in common it would seem."

"How so?" asked Leia.

"I'm the Princess of Mobius." Sally answered.

"Really, it wasn't obvious when I first saw you." replied Leia.

"My father was transported into a dimension known as "The Void" when he was overthrown, and I'm hoping to set him free." explained Sally.

"I wish that were the same for my father. He died when the Empire's _Death Star _superweapon destroyed Alderaan two years ago." Leia answered.

They continued talking until they made it to the conference room, where several important figures were waiting.

"Freedom Fighters, may I introduce our key leaders." Leia then pointed them out: "There is General Crix Madine, who is in charge of Alliance Special Forces. Admiral Ackbar, from the planet Mon Calamari, he is the commander of the Rebel Alliance Fleet. General Carlist Rieekan, one of our regular ground commanders. And finally, our leader, Senator Mon Mothma."

Mothma then stood and said: "We welcome you all, on behalf of the Alliance."

"Our pleasure, Senator." replied Sonic. Sally then looked at him and said: "Let me handle the politics."

"We thank you for granting us and our people refuge from the Empire." Sally said. Then Luke joined them and sat down at the table.

"Now, we are willing to hear your plea." said Mothma.

"Thank you, Senator." replied Sally. Then she talked about Mobius and of Dr. Robotnik, and how the Freedom Fighters would like to join the Rebel cause. She then told them how Mobius is now under Imperial control.

"Very interesting, Princess." said Mothma thoughtfully. "Based on the report given to us by Commander Skywalker, you appear to mostly qualify as members of our cause. But you will have to undergo training first."

"Training? What kind of training?" asked Rotor.

"Just a series of exercises that will familiarize you with Alliance equipment and operating procedures; given your experience, you all shouldn't find it difficult." answered Luke.

"You will be trained to operate Rebel equipment. Which include starfighters and ground equipment." added Ackbar.

"You will also be trained in how to handle the Empire and it's forces." added Madine.

"Then you will be full fledged members of the Alliance." finished General Rieekan.

"Is that understood?" asked Mothma.

All the Freedom Fighters understood and then General Madine called in the guard at the door. "Sergeant, escort out guests to their quarters." "Yes sir." replied the guard as he led the Freedom Fighters out of their seats.

"And by the way, Princess Acorn." said Mon Mothma.

"Yes Senator?" asked Sally.

"Welcome to the Rebel Alliance." said Mothma as she and Sally shook hands.

Then the guard led the Freedom Fighters to their rooms for the night.


	8. Chapter 8: Training

Chapter 08: Training

Next morning, Sonic was still adjusting to how cold the station was. "Whadda' y'all expectin' sugah-hog? Space is cold." Then they heard a beep at the door. Tails opened it up and several people stood at the entrance.

The leading man asked: "Are you all the Freedom Fighters?"

"Sure are!" replied Tails. "Who are you?" asked Antoine.

"I'm Lt. Commander Kaylor Raeglan, of the Rebel Alliance Special Forces unit Stryker Team." he answered as they came into view.

"I'm Sally Acorn." said Sally as Kaylor came into the room. She then began introducing the other Freedom Fighters. "That was Tails who let you in, and over there is Sonic the Hedgehog, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette, and Rotor the Walrus."

"Let me introduce you to my associates." answered Kaylor. He then began pointing them out. He first pointed to a tall man with brown hair and a large demeanor, and was wearing heavy armor.

"This is my right hand man, Joss "Cross" O'Dalley, and he is from the planet Corulag." "Good aye to you." he said. Next, Kaylor pointed to another man with smaller size, but had a shoulder patch and of about the same height as Kaylor.

"Next we have Hoxler "Hoax" Renner, and he is from the planet Atzerri."

"Hey, there." he said. Kaylor then pointed to a woman about Hoax's age, but slightly shorter than him.

"There we have Hoax's sister Sorinna "Soar" Renner."

"Nice to meet ya." she said. Next, Kaylor pointed to a tall creature who appeared to be some kind of aquatic creature. He was wearing a jacket with a bandolier over it and had some burn scars on the right side of his face, and a scar over his right eye.

"There we have Porsan Ko-Mandel. We call him "Guts", and that is because he has em. He is a Gungan from the planet Naboo."

"Me'sa pleased to be meetin' you'sa." he said with some coldness in his voice. Kaylor looked at Guts for a moment before turning to a female humanoid with a large amount of facial tattoos and a large amount of horns sticking out of her head.

"Next, we have Vaegran Groud, we call her "Root", because she can hold a position and nearly never lose her hold on it. Like a tree can hold onto it's place against winds." "She is a Zabrak from the planet Iridonia."

"How do you do?" she said. Next, Kaylor turned to a tall creature that looked like a giant insect.

"This is Har'ck or "Hack" as we call him. He is a Verpine from the Roche system, and he is the finest techno geek you'll ever find."

"Not sure about the geek part, but I'm quite pleased to meet you." he said.

Finally, Kaylor turned to a floating droid with one thin, left arm with a 3-fingered hand, another arm on it's right which contained a retracted double-barreled blaster cannon, and a long arm that stuck out from under his cannon arm which was sticking into a pack on his back, a large head that was flat in front but had a long, sloping crest on the back of his head. He also had two medium sized, glowing, blue eyes, a mouth, and finally, had a blue and brown paint with a rebel insignia on his shoulder.

"This is ME4H-7, or "4H-7" for short. He is a GH-7 medical droid from the planet Polis Massa. We salvaged him after an Imperial Attack there, and rebuilt him using parts from various droids we salvaged."

"Greetings! I am the group's medical unit, so come to me if you need any sort of medical attention." said 4H-7.

The Freedom Fighters were impressed with the men and women who served under Lt. Commander Raeglan, and how diverse they were. "These guys look like they've seen a lot of action." Rotor remarked.

"Oh yeah, we've seen plenty o' action." replied Cross.

"So what's your story, Kaylor?" asked Sonic.

"Me? Well, I was born on……Coruscant, of all places." said Kaylor slowly.

"Why, what's bad about that, sugah?" asked Bunnie.

"Because, that planet is the Empire's capital." replied Hack

"You, born in ze…" asked Antoine before Kaylor interrupted: "Let's not go into detail. My family was a group of traveling merchants who ended up on Coruscant when I was born. End of story."

"Now, enough with the introductions. We were sent by General Madine to start off your training today." said Hoax.

"What are you guys gonna train us on first?" asked Sally.

"Flight Training. You're going to undergo a series of flight tests to learn the ropes of flying Rebel Starfighters." said Hoax.

"Oh, boy! That will be fun!" said Tails excitedly

"Don't get you'sa hopes up. Isa difficult." said Guts coldly.

"He's got a point, kid. It'll be very different than those craft you probably flew on Mobius." added Cross.

"No worries, Cross! It'll be a piece of cake!" replied Sonic.

"Now that's the right attitude for a Rebel." Root replied, "You have to be ready to do something crazy."

"Very well, follow me to the quartermaster's area, where you will receive your flight suits." said Soar.

"You mean those suits that Luke and the Rogue Squadron pilots were wearing?" asked Sonic.

"Yes." answered Hoax.

Then with the Freedom Fighters in tow, Stryker Team led them to the Quartermaster's area, where the Freedom Fighters got their suits. Sonic and Tails received red colored suits, Sally and Bunnie received green ones, while Rotor and Antoine received orange ones. Just as the Freedom Fighters were finishing up receiving their helmets, Stryker Team came out the locker rooms in their flight suits. Soar then asked, "How do they feel?"

"They're a little heavy with all this equipment, but are comfy enough." replied Sonic.

"Get used to it. You'll be using them quite often." said Kaylor as he pointed the way to where they were going next. "Follow me to the shuttle that will take you to the Pilot Proving Grounds."

They made their way to the hangar bay where the shuttle waited. They soon climbed aboard and then they set off for the proving grounds. Upon arrival, Kaylor led the Freedom Fighters to a group of 4 Rebel Fighters. "These will be the fighters you will be working with, ladies and gentlemen." Kaylor then began to explain each one.

"The X-Wing is first, and you are familiar with it, since this vessel was used by Rogue Squadron. This fighter is a balanced fighter, which means it has a good balance of firepower, speed, and defense. And, this craft is also known for being the fighter that took out the Death Star at Yavin. Armament consists of 4 wingtip mounted blaster cannons, and two warhead launchers that usually carry a payload of 6 Proton Torpedoes. Before you fly today, you will receive an Astromech droid that will serve as your co-pilot aboard this craft." Kaylor then moved onto the next one.

"Next, we have the Y-Wing Starfighter. This fighter has been in service for a while, and is an older fighter. It's slower than the others, but still gets the job done. It's more a bomber than a fighter, and can carry many missiles, torpedoes, heavy rockets, space bombs, and proton bombs. The Y-Wing also has a pair of Ion Cannons mounted on the cockpit roof, which, rather than destroys a target, disables their electronics, rendering them useless and vulnerable to capture."

"This ship is slow? Not my style." Sonic commented.

"Slow it may be, but the shields and armor on this vessel is tougher than any other fighter we've got, so it can take a lot of damage. Trust me, when I flew these ships, they saved my skin more times than I could count." Then Kaylor directed attention to another ship in the Rebel Arsenal.

"This is the A-Wing fighter, which is smaller and much faster than the X-Wing and Y-Wing. It can match most Imperial fighters in speed and maneuverability, and that speed makes it suitable for reconnaissance missions. The A-Wing carries a payload of missiles in its launchers, which are quite effective on other small craft. But, be careful, the A-Wing's speed may be good, but the shields and armor are weak on this thing, so use speed to dodge weapons fire, not your shields." Then Kaylor turned attention to the last ship.

"Finally, here is the B-Wing. This is a newer fighter which entered service not long ago. This craft is an X-Wing-Y-Wing hybrid. It has S-Foils like the X-Wing, and Ion Cannons like the Y-Wing. This fighter was created to supplement the Y-Wing in the heavy assault role. It isn't as quick or maneuverable as the Y-Wing, but its thin hull makes it hard to hit." Kaylor finished as he then said: "Now that you are familiar with these ships, follow me to the training grounds." They followed Kaylor to the briefing room and he explained what they were going to do.

"You guys are going to travel a training course that we call 'The Maze'. It's like an obstacle course, all you have to do is follow the rings that make up the course. But be careful, as some of these rings are armed, and will shoot at you. But don't worry, they are harmless training lasers, but you will use simulated shields and hull status. You can disable the lasers by shooting out the generator that will be seen as you approach the respected ring. It isn't that difficult."

"Piece o' cake, Kaylor! I'm ready!" said Sonic. The other Freedom Fighters agreed with him and raised their fists into the air.

"Good! I'm glad to hear that. You will be flying X-Wings for this course, and me and Stryker Team will observe you guys from our X-Wings." replied Kaylor as he dismissed them.

"Ready for this little bro?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Sonic." Tails replied.

"Don't get cocky you two." replied Sally.

As the Freedom Fighters entered the hangar bay, they saw 6 X-Wings standing on their left. They each climbed aboard, and they set off.

"Wow! This is mondo-cool!" Sonic said as he did a barrel roll.

"Yeeeee-haaaww!" Bunnie said as she did a loop-de-loop.

"Well, you're easily impressed, aren't ya? You haven't even gotten to the fun stuff yet." said Kaylor's voice over the communicator.

"Kaylor, where are you?" asked Sally.

"Right here." he replied as the Freedom Fighters noticed another group of X-Wings joining the formation. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir!" said the Freedom Fighters.

"Good, we are approaching the Maze; you should see the starting ring up ahead. Sonic, you go in first, then each one of you go next. Good luck, Freedom Squadron."

"Freedom Squadron?" asked Antoine.

"That will be your flight group's call sign from here on out." answered Kaylor.

"Well, I'm guessing that your call sign is Stryker Squadron." replied Rotor.

"Yes that is. OK, Sonic, start your run through the Maze." "Roger that, Stryker Leader!" replied Sonic as he went through the first ring.

Sonic made quick progress through the maze, taking out generators as he went, never taking a single hit from them. Eventually, he came out of the maze's finish ring, and soon after, the other Freedom Fighters soon followed. "How'd I do? How'd I do?" asked Sonic.

Kaylor looked at his timer. "2 minutes, 14 seconds. Not bad, not bad for a first try."

"Cross here. You sure were reckless, running through with no shields."

"Why not? Danger is my game." replied Sonic.

"Well, unlike some hedgehogs who leap before they look, I play it safe." Sally said.

"Very funny, Sally." grumbled Sonic.

"All right, good job with the Maze. Now we'll move onto combat. You each will take on a group of simulated TIE Fighters. They will increase in numbers and get more difficult."

Soon, the Freedom Fighters were sent to designated areas in which they took on the TIE Fighters and shot each group down.

"These guys aren't too tough." said Sonic with confidence.

"Don't get cocky, Sonic, that's nothing compared to the real ones." replied Kaylor.

The Training continued for the rest of the week, the Freedom Fighters qualifying to fly Y-Wings, A-Wings, and B-Wings in both the maze, and in combat. By the end of the week, they had received their flight patches which symbolized their qualifications.

The week after they practiced ground operations on Shola, in which they did remarkably well in, given their experience in performing missions to Robotropolis back on Mobius. In almost 48 hours, they became qualified members of the Alliance, and returned to Polaris Station to await their assignment.


	9. Chapter 9: First Action

Chapter 09: First Action

Meanwhile, the Empire continued searching for the fugitive Mobians who escaped with the Rebels. The _Praetor_ and its forces led this effort, using probe droids to try and find any sign of the Rebels. Soon Captain Lundgren came to see Admiral Kreeshkin.

"Admiral?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"We may have a lead on the fugitives' location sir."

"Where, Captain?"

"Gunboats from _Tau_ Squadron have spotted a Rebel outpost above Shola sir."

"Very well, inform Lord Vader of our search efforts, and prepare our forces to stamp out the Rebels."

"Yes Sir."

"And, bring Doctor Robotnik in here at once."

"Of course sir." said the Captain as he left.

Soon, Doctor Robotnik entered the room. "Yes, Admiral?"

"Doctor, since Lord Vader has planted you in my care, I have an important task for someone of your intellect."

"What task, Admiral?"

"I, along with my associate, Admiral Zaarin, am in charge of developing new weapons for the Empire, and I require your assistance in developing the ultimate weapon, far more powerful than the Death Star….."

Back aboard Polaris Station, Sonic was in the hanger, giving his X-Wing a custom paint scheme. He painted it various shades of blue which represented his speed, and put a symbol of him doing a spin dash.

Sally painted hers with her family's colors and put the royal signet as her symbol, and painted her family credo on the sides of the nose. "Duel with Honor."

Tails painted his ship Yellow with his symbol on the wings: his two tails.

Bunnie painted hers with a shade of brown, putting a symbol of an organic arm being roboticized.

Antoine painted his with a shade of Red, putting a symbol of his father on both sides of the nose.

Rotor had painted his with a shade of Green, putting a wrench and a blaster as his symbol.

Each one also gained their own Astromech Droid, Sonic's was an R2 Unit with a cyan head, and an indigo body, and was modified with speed boosters so that he could keep up with Sonic. His number was R2-G27, but Sonic called him "Speedy".

Sally had an R3 unit with brown paint and a clear, transparent dome head with Light Brown paint. Her designation was R3-S9, but Sally called her "Royale", out of homage to her ties.

Tails had an R2 unit that was yellow all over, and his number was R2-C7. Tails called him "Bolts".

Bunnie had an R4 unit that was light purple on the head, and violet on the body. His designation has R4-K6, but Bunnie called him "Rex" which was how familiar his number was to that name.

Antoine had an R3 unit that was pure Red all over. His designation was R3-M12, but Antoine called him "Armand" out of respect for his father.

Finally, Rotor had an R5 unit which was light green on the head, and green on the body. His designation was R5-F3, but Rotor called him "Gear" because he immediately was tinkering with the droid to work out the design issues.

"Wonder if we'll work with Luke and Rogue Squadron." Sonic thought.

"I doubt that, Sonic. Rogue Squadron only works with the best. And we are out of their league for now."

"I hope we do, because those guys were amazing back home. What do you think Bolts?"

"Beep-boop-bep-boop-bop." replied Bolts.

"You think I dream too much? Don't be silly, If I haven't I wouldn't be working with these guys."

Then Speedy said: "Boop-bop-Beep! Beep-bop-beep!"

"What's wrong, Speedy?" Sonic asked. He then noticed a shadow creeping up behind him and when he looked, he saw a large and tall droid with four legs, gleaming red sensors, blue paint with a Rebel Insignia, and a rounded head.

"WHOA! What is that?!" Sonic panicked.

"It's a giant spider-droid-ting!!" Antoine panicked.

"Wait! I will not hurt you." said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Bunnie.

Then they turned and realized it was the droid that said that. "Hello." said the droid, "I'm CFK-5JV, or "Cipher" as Lt. Commander Raeglan calls me."

"Hello….Cipher." said Tails slowly, "What kind of droid are you?"

"I am a _Vulture_-Class Droid Starfighter and a member of Stryker Team." replied Cipher.

"You don't look like a starfighter to me." remarked Sonic.

"This mode is my walk mode, and I remain in this mode when I am not in flight so that I may move freely about." explained Cipher.

"And that amazes me further about this world." said another voice.

"Hey Unc! How's it jucin?" said Sonic almost immediately upon hearing.

"I'm finding myself right at home these days, the Rebels have been studying me for days on end, trying to help me create a De-Roboticizer so that I may return to normal." replied Chuck.

"That's way past cool Unc! These guys have been a big help to us." replied Sonic excitedly.

"Anyway, Sally, I have something for you." said Chuck.

"What is it Sir Charles?" asked Sally.

"NICOLE's refit is finished." Then Chuck produced a long computer with straps on the underside. "She will now be strapped onto your arm, and has now can interact with more advanced computer systems."

"NICOLE? Do you like your upgrade?" Sally asked the computer.

"Yes, Sally. I now have more room to process all this new information that I have received over the last week." replied NICOLE.

But then, a voice came on the station's intercom. "Attention all personnel! Attention all personnel! We have a security alert in progress. All combat personnel report to the briefing room!"

"That can't be good. Come on guys, let's juice!" said Sonic as he ran for the briefing room like a laser blast. The Freedom Fighters made their way up to the room where Stryker Team and several other pilots waited. Cipher hovered up to a window where he could see and hear the briefing.

"OK everyone, I'm sure you can guess why we have called you over." said Commander Horvath, who was the briefing officer.

"Imperials, me'sa guessin'." replied Guts.

"That is correct Lt. Ko-Mandel." replied Horvath. "Our long range scanners have detected an Imperial fleet on the edge of the system. It is a squadron of Star Destroyers, led by the _Praetor_."

"The _Praetor_?" asked Sonic.

"Would you like to add something to this, Lt. Hedgehog?" asked Horvath.

"Only that I want to see that ship reduced! It's the one that conquered Mobius!" replied Sonic.

"Never mind that Sonic! That isn't for another time!" replied Cross.

"Thank you, Lt. O'Dalley." said Horvath. "Pilots, the evacuation of the base has begun, and your job is to cover the evacuation transports and shuttles until they can escape into hyperspace……" then Horvath was rudely interrupted by a shock wave which shook up the station."

"The Star Destroyers are here! Get to your fighters and defend this base!" shouted Horvath as the general alarm was sounded.

Most of the Rebel Pilots made it to the hangar when a shock wave caused a power line to breach and cause electricity to block the corridor. "Great! The path is blocked!" said Kaylor in frustration.

"We'll have to go around then." said Soar. "Follow me." The Freedom Fighters and the rest of Stryker Team followed her until they saw a group of Rebel soldiers guarding an airlock. "Get ready!" said one of the soldiers as the door suddenly exploded and out came several men in white armor coming through it.

"Who are these guys, Kaylor?" Sonic asked as the soldiers fought them.

"Imperial Stormtroopers. They're the main foot soldiers of the Imperial Military. These guys aren't too bright, but they are dangerous, so get ready to start shooting!" said Kaylor drawing his blaster pistol. The rest of Stryker Team drew their pistols as well.

Then as the Stormtroopers advanced, they noticed Stryker Team and the Freedom Fighters. "More Rebels!" one said. "Blast them!" said another. They began firing as the Stryker Team returned fire and took cover. "Win and spin time, Whiteheads!" Sonic then performed a spin dash which took several troopers down, and then Sonic found himself facing several in front.

"What is this thing?" asked one trooper.

"I don't know, but it attacked the others so lets…." but before the trooper could finish, they fell to the ground, shot up by Kaylor and Cross.

Kaylor, grabbing a blaster rifle from a dead trooper said, "Sonic, this is no time for theatrics! That was a very efficient method, but use this rifle instead." He handed Sonic the rifle and he replied:

"Why should I use this?"

"Just use it, we have no time to argue!" ordered Kaylor as more troopers entered the station.

Sally, grabbing a rifle, fired at the trooper in the lead to try and stall them in the doorway, led the way as the two teams continued on their way.

After making their way into the mess hall, they were attacked by two troopers, and Sonic, firing and spin dashing the troopers into a heap, was shot in the shoulder by an officer. Sally managed to kill the officer before he could fire the kill shot into Sonic.

"Sonic! Are you hurt?" Sally asked as she came to his side.

"Man! That hurt big time!!" Sonic said, groaning with pain.

4H-7 came up and pulled out a small canister of clear, blue liquid and prepared an injector.

"What iz zat?" asked Antoine, grabbing an Imperial Repeater Gun.

"This is a medicinal compound called bacta." said 4H-7. It can heal most flesh wounds and injuries in just a short amount of time."

4H-7 then applied the bacta to Sonic, and his wound was healed in less than a minute.

"Thanks 4H-7" replied Sonic. "I feel better already."

As Hoax looked around the corner, he said: "Platoon of troopers, coming at us."

Antoine then jumped out in front of the troopers and firing the repeater gun on full auto, mowed down 3 of the 5 troopers before he ran out of ammo and then he retreated to reload. While he was doing that, the two remaining troopers ran into the room and the two teams hid under the tables. Then Guts took the troopers by surprise and then grabbed one by the neck and using his Atlatl, hurled an energy ball at the other trooper and killed him. Guts then snapped the other one's neck in cold blood.

The Freedom Fighters were shocked at how Guts killed the troopers with no mercy. Rotor, grabbing a rifle off a trooper, asked Hack, "Seriously, what's his problem?"

"We'll tell you later." replied Hack.

Bunnie grabbed a Stouker Concussion Rifle off a dead trooper, later using it to take out another squad down the hallway. Eventually, the hanger entrance came into view, and the two groups saw Cipher fighting off the boarding parties.

"Your ships are ready for takeoff. Get aboard, I'll cover you!" shouted Cipher as he took out several DX-9 Transports trying to land in the hangar.

"You heard the bot! Let's juice!" Shouted Sonic as the two teams boarded their X-Wings, and they took off into the intense battle taking place outside the station.


	10. Chapter 10: Space Retreat

Chapter 10: Space Retreat

As the Freedom Fighters and the Stryker Team made it out into space, there were Rebel X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, and B-Wings doing battle against TIE Fighters, TIE Interceptors, and TIE Bombers. The Star Destroyers _Praetor_, _Harbinger_, _Conquistador_, and _Cossack_ were firing at both the station and at the Rebel Transports, Corvettes, and the Nebulon B Frigate _Blue Sky_.

"Freedom Squad, this is Kaylor! Your objective is to escort the Frigate _Blue Sky_ and the Corvette _Andromeda_ to their hyperspace jump point."

"Got it Kaylor!" said Sonic.

"You stop the TIE Bombers before they take them out, and we'll stop the TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors before they take you out, got it?" ordered Kaylor.

"Understood loud and clear, sugah!" said Bunnie as Stryker Team moved to engage TIE Fighter group _Alpha_ and TIE Interceptor group _Gamma_.

The Freedom Fighters begun moving in on TIE Bomber group _Beta_, which hadn't gotten into range to fire their torpedoes yet. "Let's waste these Bombers!" said Sonic as he opened fire on them. The others soon opened fire on the Bombers.

They had already destroyed 7 of the bombers when NICOLE said: "Warning, TIE Fighter group _Delta_ is approaching at point 5-9-3-7. I advise caution."

She was right. 20 TIE Fighters moved in to attack. "Yo, Kaylor, how about some help here!" shouted Sonic over the communicator.

"We're tied up here, you're on your own." replied Cross.

Sonic then noticed Sally had two fighters on her tail. "Look out Sal!" Sonic shouted.

"Somebody get these guys off me!!" shouted Sally. Soon, Sonic moved into engage the TIE Fighters while a TIE Interceptor that managed to shake Stryker Squadron came in behind him. "Great! Now I've got one on my tail!" Sonic muttered to himself.

Sonic then fired on the two TIE Fighters, just as they fired again at Sally. Sally's X-Wing was soon hit by a blast. "Sal? You still cool?"

"Yes Sonic, I'm OK."

Sonic then managed to take out one of the Fighters just as the Interceptor opened fire on him and hit him. "I'm hit, but it isn't bad. Speedy, see what you can do!" Sonic shouted to Speedy. "Beep-boop-bop." said Speedy.

Sonic then managed to take out the last TIE Fighter on Sally's tail, but then the Interceptor continued to fire. "C'mon, Interceptor! Is that the best you can do?" Then there was weapons fire all around and then the Interceptor was destroyed. Sonic looked behind him and saw Cipher, who flew past him.

"Thanks for the save Cipher."

"You're welcome, Sonic." replied Cipher as he continued to fight more TIEs.

"Never thought I'd be sayin' that to a bot." Sonic thought as he returned to fighting TIE Bombers. "How are we doin' on those Bombers?"

"We got most of them sugah-hog, but we need help chasin' these last here ones down." said Bunnie.

"I got you! You will not get away form me!" shouted Antoine as he pumped 3 laser blasts into a Bomber.

"Help! Sonic!" shouted Tails.

"Tails?! You OK?!" shouted Sonic back.

"Get this TIE Fighter off me!!" said Tails. Sonic looked and saw a lone TIE Fighter chasing Tails.

"Hang on, little bro! I'll save 'ya!" said Sonic as he turned to intercept the TIE Fighter. But before he could, the TIE Fighter was destroyed by laser fire. Tails looked up and saw the _Andromeda_ had destroyed it with cannon fire.

"Thanks _Andromeda_!" said Tails. "Big ships do come in handy!" added Sonic

"Our pleasure Freedoms Two and Four." said the captain of the _Andromeda_

Soon, Sally came on and said: "Okay, that's the last of the bombers!"

"Good shootin' everyone!" said Rotor soon after.

"Nice job, Freedom Squadron! We're ready to commence our jump to hyperspace!" said the captain of the _Blue Sky_.

But before that happened, the Star Destroyers opened fire on the station, and soon Soar came on. "The stations gonna be destroyed, everyone stand clear!" and soon, Polaris Station was no more as it exploded into several pieces.

"Let's juice on outta here guys!" said Sonic as he entered the coordinates into his nav computer.

"Okeeday, we'sa getting' us outta here!" said Guts as the Rebel ships began to enter hyperspace.

Aboard the _Praetor_, Captain Lundgren reported to Admiral Kreeshkin."Admiral, we've captured several Rebel Prisoners before the destruction of the base."

"Very good, Captain." replied the Admiral.

"But, several wounded troops reported a group of bizarre lifeforms that appear to match the descriptions of the Freedom Fighters from Mobius."

"The Freedom Fighters?!!" shouted Dr. Robotnik. "Why didn't you kill them you fool!! They will continue to plague us for the next….."

"Patience, Doctor." interrupted Kreeshkin. "This setback could prove to be the answer to all our problems."


	11. Chapter 11: New Eqiup for New Missions

Chapter 11: New Equipment for New Missions

The Freedom Fighters and Team Stryker, upon rendezvousing with the Calamari Cruiser _Home One_, landed in the hangar bay and reported to Admiral Ackbar.

"I'm pleased you all have made it here safely!" said the Admiral. "This will be another setback for the Rebellion, but we al least have the location of our main base safe for now."

"Your main base?" asked Sally. "Where is it exactly?"

"All in good time, Princess." said a familiar voice.

"Luke!" said Sonic. "It's been a while!"

"Good job back there, Sonic." replied Luke as he turned to Kaylor.

"Kaylor, it's been a while too."

"Thanks, Luke, haven't seen you since that raid on that base over Kashyyyk."

"Anyway, let's go get some drinks!" said Cross.

They soon were in the mess hall enjoying their drinks when Rotor asked: "Hey Hack, now will you tell us about Guts?"

"You wanna know?" asked Hack with curiosity in his voice.

"Do we have to hear this story again?" groaned Root.

"Shut up Horn-Head!" grumbled Hack.

"Anyway, Guts was born into a wealthy Gungan family on Naboo. They opposed the way the government was doing too little to stop the racism against Gungans." Hack explained.

Then Hoax took over: "So they arranged a non-violent protest in hopes to convince Moff Panaka to try and ease off, but Panaka responded with a large force of TIE Mauler tanks, which scattered the demonstrators and ran several others down."

Finally, Kaylor finished the story. "And so, Guts, who was the only surviving member of the family, had to take the punishment. So the local Imperial Garrison Commander took him and tortured him and had him arranged for slavery on Kessel. But, he escaped, and has drifting the stars since then. I found him on Nar Shaddaa, fighting a bartender, and then I took him in."

"Speaking of Nar Shaddaa." replied Luke, "Sonic, Sally, Han and I need you to accompany us on a little assignment there."

"Nar Shaddaa? What's a 'Nar Shaddaa'?" asked Sonic

"It's a moon of the planet Nal Hutta, its home to large city. Empire doesn't maintain much a presence there." replied Cross.

"Okay, we'll leave as soon as you're ready Luke." said Sally.

Later, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor joined Luke, C-3P0, R2, Han, and Chewie aboard the _Millennium Falcon_, and set off for Nar Shaddaa.

Upon arrival there, Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie were impressed, and as soon as the Falcon landed, Sonic gazed upon the city skyline. "Something wrong, Sonic?" asked Han.

"Nothin' this feels a bit like Robotropolis back home." replied Sonic.

"So were are we goin', Han?" asked Bunnie.

"We'll head for the nearby cantina and there we'll meet a pair of mercenaries who'll help us get what we need." said Han.

"The names are Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors." added Luke. "And watch your step here, both literally and figuratively. This is a rough city, you'll find some bad lowlifes here."

"Well, better keep a low profile here." replied Rotor.

"No prob, Rote!" replied Sonic.

Soon, the group set off down the street from the docking bay, trying not to attract any attention. They entered the cantina and sat down at the counter.

"Any sign of Katarn or Ors?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic! I urge you not give away names, Imperial Spies are everywhere." whispered Luke.

"Sorry Luke." replied Sonic, who then noticed two humans sitting at a table and he walked up to them. "You guys expectin' someone?"

"Who wants to know?" said the man.

"I do." said Luke, walking up to the man. "Kyle, good to you."

"You too, Skywalker."

"So, you're Kyle Katarn?" asked Sonic.

"That's right." replied Kyle.

"And I guess that makes you Jan Ors, correct?" asked Sally.

"That's correct as well." she replied.

"You gonna introduce us to your new friends, Skywalker?" asked Kyle.

"Oh, uh, this is Sonic the Hedgehog, and Sally Acorn." Luke introduced.

"And that is Bunnie Rabbot and Rotor the Walrus over there with Han and Chewie." Luke finished.

"All right, let's get down to business." said Jan.

"What's this business?" asked Sally.

"There is a starship dealer who has made an anonymous contact to the Alliance and said that he is willing to sell us a stolen _Sentinel_-Class Landing Craft and a Corellian Vessel, which we intend to use in a much larger plan." explained Luke.

"So where do you two come into all this?" Sally asked Kyle and Jan.

"We don't know where the dealer is located at, so we plan to lead you guys to him. We'll meet an information broker who knows something about him, and then we'll help you get those ships back to the Alliance." replied Kyle.

"So let's go, follow us." said Jan as they got up and begun heading for the door. The heroes soon followed Kyle and Jan into an alley, where they waited.

"Our broker will meet us here." said Jan. Sonic tapped his foot impatiently, and checked his watch, and then he said:

"C'mon, what's taking this guy so long?"

"This is why I despise organics." said a droid who appeared behind Kyle. Everyone turned to look at a tall droid.

"8t88." said Kyle. "I thought we'd be meeting your metal face."

"So Kyle, you seek information?"

"Yes, tell us the name of the starship dealer who contacted us." asked Luke.

"I will tell you…if you pay me….15,000 Alliance Credits." replied 8t88.

"15,000!" exclaimed Han, "That's more than I owe Jabba the Hutt!"

"Then you will get nothing from me." replied 88.

Sonic, angrily jumped on 8t88 and pointed a blaster at his head: "Listen here, bot brain, I have no patience for anyone who acts all shady like this! Especially a bot like you!"

Soon, four thugs (two Grans and two Weequay) came out and pointed their blasters at Sonic, and it turned into a deadly standoff. Sonic pressed his blaster hard against 8t88, making it clear that he would shoot 8t88's head off.

"All right! All right! You win, organic!" exclaimed 88. "Your man's name is 'Forgell'. He owns a shipyard in the lower part of the city! Let me go at once!!"

Sonic then released 88 and then he got back up. The standoff soon ended and then as he and his thugs left, he turned to Sonic and said, "Next time, you will not get it from me easily." Then he walked away.

"Sonic, that was quite reckless of you! But that was an effective method." said Luke.

"Welcome to my world." said Sally.

"Wasn't about to let some bot brain hide info from me!" said Sonic angrily

"Come on, let's get to that junkyard." said Kyle as he and Jan headed to their ship, the _Moldy Crow_. Sonic, Sally, Han, Luke, Chewie, Bunnie, and Rotor returned to the _Millennium Falcon_ and upon joining Kyle and Jan, set off for the shipyard.

Upon arriving, they met with Forgell. "I worked hard to get this ship." he said. "Don't let this effort go to waste."

After showing them the Landing Craft, he showed them the Corellian Ship. "This is why we brought you here Sonic and Sally, this ship will be yours to use." said Luke.

"What is it anyway?" asked Sonic.

"It's a YT-2000." said Han. "Big and improved over the YT-1300, but this thing never saw mass production."

"Looks no different than the _Falcon_." said Sonic, sounding unsure.

"Let's look inside." said Rotor as they entered the YT-2000.

"Nice and roomy. Plenty o' space." said Sonic soon after.

"It's perfect!" said Sally.

"I knew you'd like it!" said Fordell.

Outside, all was soon ready. Fordell was just telling Sally about the vessel and of it's quirks. But then, it came to the decision about who would fly the ship first.

"Let's do rock-paper-scissors." said Rotor.

They soon played, and Bunnie and Rotor were rock, and Sally was paper, Sonic was scissors, so that meant Sonic would be pilot, and Sally would be co-pilot.

"Are you ready to do it to it, Sonic Hedgehog?" asked Sally.

"Ready to juice Sal!" replied Sonic.

Soon, Sonic and Sally were at the controls and made an attempt to power the ship up, and after several attempts, they were able to power the ship up and assure takeoff.

"Way past cool!" said Sonic as the YT-2000 took off. Luke and Kyle, flying the landing craft, followed them, and were soon joined by the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Moldy Crow_. They flew away from the Smuggler's moon and were almost to their hyperspace jump point when the YT-2000's scanners beeped wildly.

"I'm detecting several craft at 6-2-7-Mark 1. Configuration is Imperial." said Sally over the communicator.

"Copy that." replied Jan over the communicator, "I'm reading 3 flight groups of _Alpha_-Class Xg-1 Star Wing Assault Gunboats. This could get a little rough!"

"Assault Gunboats? Somebody please explain…in Basic." asked Sonic.

NICOLE then came on: "The Assault Gunboat is a more advanced Imperial Starfighter that is equipped with deflector shields and a hyperdrive. It also is equipped with Ion Cannons and warhead launchers. Advise caution."

"Wow…NICOLE, who taught you that?" asked Sonic.

"No time for that! Let's get into attack formation. Han, take the left. Jan, you take the right. Sonic, you take the middle."

"There they are!" shouted Han as the Gunboats came in and attacked.

NICOLE then assessed the situation and said: "Group _Tau_ is attacking the _Millennium Falcon_, Group _Mu_ is engaging the _Moldy Crow_, and Group_ Nu_ is engaging this vessel, Sally."

"Thank you for the tactical info NICOLE." replied Sally.

Sonic begun shooting at the Gunboats, but due their shields, they were tougher than regular TIE Fighters. "Man, these guys just won't give up!" he commented. But soon, he managed to down two of the four _Nu_ Gunboats, and the Falcon managed to down one of the _Tau_ gunboats when another flight group of gunboats and a Stormtrooper transport came out of hyperspace.

"Warning, Gunboat group _Rho_ and the transport appear to be making a capture attempt on the Landing Craft." warned NICOLE over the communicator.

"Thank you for the warning NICOLE." said Kyle over the communicator.

"Come on, Sal; let's go help Luke and Kyle." Sonic suggested.

"OK, but let's hurry, these last two _Nu_ Gunboats will harass us in the process." replied Sally.

Sonic started shooting at the _Rho_ Gunboats, managing to down two of them before a warning beeper and flasher went off on the control panel.

"The _Nu_ Gunboats are going for a missile lock on us!" shouted Sally.

"Oh no, they won't!" said Sonic as he made a hard jink to the right, making the gunboats lose their lock. Soon, they were both destroyed by the _Moldy Crow_.

"Thanks Jan!" said Sally.

"Just doin' what I do best. Bailing people out of trouble." replied Jan. With Jan's help, Sonic and Sally took out the _Rho_ Gunboats and the Transport, and the _Millennium Falcon_ drove off the remaining Gunboats.

"That wasn't so bad. Sometimes I amaze even myself." said Han. Chewie roared in agreement.

"Alright guys, let's go home." said Luke.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Praetor_, Admiral Kreeshkin was setting the final stages of his plan. "Captain, is everything set?"

"Yes Admiral, the first Deep Power Stone is in place, and soon the Rebels will come for it." replied the Captain.

"And I will have….that Hedgehog!" added Robotnik. "Snively, get our guests ready to meet them!"

"Yes sir!" replied Snively.


	12. Chapter 12: Kiddnapping, Hijacking, Plan

Chapter 12: Kidnapping, Planning, and Hijacking

As soon as the group returned, Kyle and Jan collected their pay and left soon after, but Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor were soon approached by Kaylor, Hack, Cross, and Cipher.

"What's up guys?" asked Sonic.

"It's not good!!" said Hack.

"Why?"

"Antoine, Tails, and Princess Leia were kidnapped by Imperial Spies a few hours ago!"

"Oh no! Why didn't you tell us?!!" asked Sally.

"They knocked out our communications relay before they left, just to buy them some time." replied Cross.

"Where did they go, sugah?" asked Bunnie.

"Mobius." replied Cipher.

"Robuttnik!" replied Sonic.

"Then we have to rescue them!" said Han.

"And that Landing Craft we just got may be perfect for this task." replied Luke.

"How so?" asked Sally.

"We were planning on retaking Mobius by inserting a Commando team in and shutting off all of Robotnik's technology with a computer virus that would render it much easier for Rebel Forces to capture, and we planned to use this craft to get the commando team in. But now we have to integrate search and rescue into the equation." Luke explained.

"I might have an idea to help make this work." said Cipher.

Everyone looked at the droid starfighter and Han said, "Well spill it out spider-droid."

Cipher paused for a moment, and then he finally spoke: "I've monitored Imperial Activity in that sector, and it would appear that Robotnik takes supply shipments every day at 2100 hours, via a cargo vessel named the _Cortosis Pride_."

"What are you suggesting Cipher? That we hijack the cargo ship? It'll be difficult, especially if it has escorts. And we can't delay it without anyone asking questions." said Luke.

"That is where my plan comes in." replied Cipher, and then he explained: "The _Cortosis Pride_ and it's _Tartan_ Cruiser have to stop for fuel and make a crew transfer before it heads along it's final hyperspace jump to Mobius. If we can 'relieve' the crew while the vessel is docked, we could use it to infiltrate the city of Robotropolis and perform the mission."

Luke, Han, Chewie, and Kaylor huddled and discussed the plan. Then they turned around and Kaylor said: "We think that just might be the ticket, Cipher. Which Fuel Station does the _Cortosis Pride_ dock at?"

Cipher examined his records carefully. "It will stop at the Fuel Station above the Planet Taris."

"Then let's do it to it!" said Sonic

"Lt. Commander Raeglan! Assemble your team and some commandos." ordered Luke.

"Yes Commander." replied Kaylor.

Within the next hour, the Landing Craft, _Millennium Falcon_, and the newly christened _Star Tornado_ (the YT-2000), were ready to head to the station and hijack the _Cortosis Pride_.

They soon arrived at Taris, and the Fuel Station came into view. "_Star Tornado_ to Cipher." Sally called.

"Cipher here."

"Which one is the _Cortosis Pride_?"

"It has not arrived yet. We are ahead of it. It will be large, and will be escorted by two _Tartan_ Patrol Cruisers." replied Cipher.

"This'en nutsen." grumbled Guts, who was aboard the Landing Craft.

Soon the station's traffic controller came on. "Attention Corellian Vessels, you are coming up on an Imperial Station. State your business."

"Let me handle the talking." said Rotor. "This is the _Star Tornado_. We have some supplies to be delivered to the cargo vessel _Cortosis Pride_."

"The _Cortosis Pride_ did not mention anything about a cargo transfer. Please hold your position."

"We are unscheduled. It's a security concern; this cargo requires us to board the vessel upon arrival. Our cargo must remain top-secret, so no questions are asked."

The controller was silent for a few minutes and then he came back on and said: "Sorry about that _Star Tornado_, I see it now, clearance granted. Be sure to board the vessel promptly upon arrival."

"Copy that control, _Star Tornado _out."

"Good diplomacy, Rotor, ya' little genius." said Bunnie.

"Hoax told me how to make Imperials look the other way." replied Rotor.

Soon, all three vessels landed in the docking bay, and then Kaylor came aboard the _Tornado _in disguise as an Imperial Officer, and then explained the situation. "I have many Rebel agents aboard the station, ready to crew the vessel upon its arrival. Rotor and Bunnie, you take the _Millennium Falcon_ to the shipwhen we give the OK. We want you guys to quickly get aboard the _Cortosis Pride_ before anyone asks. Is that clear?"

"Understood." said the Freedom Fighters as Kaylor climbed out. Bunnie and Rotor went to the _Falcon_, and both they and Sonic and Sally sat and waited for the _Cortosis Pride_ to arrive.

Soon, the vessel and its escorts came out of hyperspace and docked with the station, and begun taking in fuel and soon, all crewmembers exited the ship.

Kaylor, posing as the replacement captain, stood at the entrance. The vessel's captain exited the access tunnel and approached Kaylor. "All right, let me see your identification." said the captain.

Kaylor handed over his forged identification papers and the captain examined them carefully. He then looked up at Kaylor and then he said, "Everything is in order. The ship is yours." he then walked down the hallway as Kaylor, Luke, Han, C-3P0, and R2-D2 boarded the ship and made their way to the ship's bridge, where Kaylor sent out a signal to the _Star Tornado_, _Millennium Falcon_, and to the Landing Craft to get aboard.

Sonic was dozing when the signal set off an alarm in the cockpit. "Took 'em long enough! I thought we'd be bored half to death by then!"

"Sonic, you just can't learn to be patient!" replied Sally, sounding annoyed.

Sonic frowned and said: "Hey, I am patient." Sally just sighed and headed for the cockpit.

Speedy and Royale, along with Bolts and Armand, took up places throughout the ship. They would help monitor certain functions aboard the _Star Tornado_, and alert the Freedom Fighters to anything.

Soon, Sonic and Sally, along with Bunnie and Rotor aboard the _Millennium Falcon_, and the Landing Craft exited the docking bay and flew under the _Cortosis Pride_, and soon the hangar doors opened, and they flew into the ship's docking bays and as soon as the doors closed, they landed the ships. All was ready for the journey to Mobius, and as soon as the _Cortosis Pride_ was fueled up, they set off.

(Author's Note: The _Cortosis Pride_ is, for visual identification purposes, the same ship class as the _Sulon Star_ from Star Wars: Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight.)


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle for Mobius Part I

Chapter 13: The Battle for Mobius (Part I)

As the Rebels and Freedom Fighters made their way to Mobius aboard the _Cortosis Pride_, Luke, Han, Kaylor, Chewie, Sally, Sonic, R2, and 3P0 were on the bridge, getting ready to discuss the next phase of their plan to save Leia, Tails, and Antoine.

"OK, Phase 1 is complete, Phase 2 will begin once we arrive on Mobius." said Kaylor over his communicator.

"What is Phase II?" asked Sonic.

"First, let us give you the current situation on Mobius. Lt. Commander?" said Luke turning to Kaylor.

"Yes, Luke. We've conducted recon sweeps of the planet, and some intel comes from Rebel Spies. Mobius is being pillaged for resources by the Imperials, but they haven't had time to establish a stable foothold on the planet, as Robotnik appears to be sure that he can hold the planet. The city of Robotropolis has been retrofitted to accommodate an Imperial Base, and many Imperial Ground Troops are working alongside Robotnik's forces to hold the city." Kaylor explained.

"Don't sound like things have changed that much for Robuttnik!" interrupted Sonic.

"Sonic!" said Sally hushing him.

"Anyway…Now, our landing site will be at the new spaceport that the Empire has built for the doctor to receive supply ships like this one. We will sneak the commandos out and while we secure the spaceport, the Freedom Fighters will sneak into that main building and begin searching for Leia, Antoine, and Tails." continued Kaylor.

"Most likely in the Roboticizer Chamber, probably awaiting to Roboticize them before handing them over to Darth Vader and the Emperor." said Sally thoughtfully.

"You'll take R2 and 3P0 with you." said Luke.

"What?!!" gasped 3P0. "Oh no, why can't we ever do something behind the scenes?" R2 beeped in amusement at the thought.

"Once the spaceport is secure, the commandos will make their way into the control tower with Bunnie and Rotor's help, and we'll make our way over to the control room and implant the virus that will shut down all of Robotnik's droid units planet wide. If you need assistance, we'll try to assist."

"Sounds like a plan to me! Let's do it to it when we get there!" said Sonic.

The Rebels traveled for several hours until they came out of hyperspace above Mobius. A Rebel Officer then reported: "We are above the planet now, Commander. I'm reading 4 Star Destroyers in orbit around the planet."

"Good, inform the fleet of the opposition on the private channel." replied Luke.

"Yes sir."

"The….fleet?" asked Rotor.

"One hour after we land, a Rebel Fleet will come and ambush the Star Destroyers and distract them so that our invasion forces can land before the Empire can have time to respond." answered Luke.

"Just like these guys promised sister." added Han.

The _Cortosis Pride_ soon entered the atmosphere of Mobius and Robotropolis came into view. Soon, one of the Rebel Officers said: "Commander, both teams report that system jammers are in place. They will be active momentarily."

"Very good, Lieutenant." said Luke, and then he explained: "The jammers will disrupt communications to the Star Destroyers for a while, that should buy us some time to perform the operation."

"That's great, Luke!" replied Sonic.

As the cargo ship made its final approach, the commandos, Stryker Team, and the Freedom Fighters began loading up. Sally, Sonic, Rotor, and Bunnie each holstered a blaster pistol, and each grabbed a weapon. Sonic and Sally each grabbed a rifle, Rotor grabbed a scoped DXR-6 Disruptor Rifle, as well as a PLX-2M Launcher, and Bunnie grabbed a Concussion Rifle for use. Han holstered his DL-44 pistol, and Chewbacca loaded up his Bowcaster, Luke holstered a DL-44 and hooked on his Lightsaber, which Sonic then noticed for the first time. "What is that stick thing, Luke?"

"My lightsaber. Its used to belong to my father, until he died. My mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi gave this the day I left Tatooine. It's the weapon of a Jedi Knight, far superior to any blaster. You'll see." replied Luke.

"I hope so." replied Sonic in amazement.

Kaylor pulled out a large plasma rifle with a rotary mortar launcher mounted on it, which amazed Rotor. Cross carried a large chain gun, Hoax used a Golan Arms FC-1 flechette launcher, Soar used an E-11 rifle, Guts used a custom blaster repeater, Roots carried a Heavy Repeater, and Hack carried a DEMP-2.

As soon as they were all ready, they activated the jammers, and begun the attack.

They started by opening the access door, and the Stormtroopers were confused as to why no one came out. They walked in and both were killed by the combined effort of Guts and Chewie. The Rebels begun to come out of the ship and began silencing the Imperials inside the spaceport. A group led by Cross and Hack then held up the officers in the spaceport control tower, and later Hack, using his hacking skills, was able to deactivate the alarm system. Then Sonic and Sally, with 3P0 and R2 in tow, got ready to go to Robotnik's control building.

"Hang on, guys, cause we're gonna juice it loose!" shouted Sonic.

"Uh, Mistress Sally? What does he mean 'juice it loose'?" asked 3P0.

"It means hold on you two!" said Sally as Sonic produced a power ring. 3P0 grabbed onto Sally and R2 grabbed onto 3P0 with a grapple claw.

Sonic then raced off with Sally, 3P0, and R2 hanging on for dear life. "Oh My! At this speed, my bolts will come loose!" R2 then screamed in amazement. They then approached an air duct for entrance, and soon they were inside the control tower.

Robotnik and Snively were inside the Roboticizer chamber when Snively reported: "Sir, there has been a breach inside Air Duct 3, and the Spaceport has fallen out of contact."

Robotnik grinned. "Excellent. The Freedom Fighters and their Rebel Friends have come. Inform Kreeshkin of their arrival and tell him to be ready."

"Yes Sir." replied Snively.

"I will soon have you in my grasp, Hedgehog….." chuckled Robotnik evilly.

Meanwhile, Bunnie and Rotor led Luke, Han, Chewie, Stryker Team, and the Commandos into the sewers to access the Control Building.

"Oh, my, the toxicity levels in these sewers are beyond safe levels! How could you have survived this without getting a case of asphyxiation?" asked 4H-7.

"Don't overload your servos to much 4H-7. But he is right, this place is just as bad as the environment on Jabiim." grumbled Cross.

"It took some getting used to." replied Rotor.

"Don't worry about that little ol' pollution, just stick to the task!" said Bunnie.

"We're getting close now, stay alert." said Rotor.

As Sonic, Sally, 3P0, and R2 snuck around the SWAT Bots and Stormtroopers patrolling the corridors, they came to a large door which opened up the hallway to the Roboticizer Chamber.

"R2, you and NICOLE will have to work together to open up this dual lock." said Sally, who then turned to Sonic. "Sonic, attach this cable to R2, and then link up to that other lock."

"Got it Sal. Alright R2, let's link up."

"Beep-boop-bop." replied R2.

Soon, NICOLE and R2 were linked up and were just beginning when suddenly, two Stormtroopers arrived. "You there! Freeze!" one said.

Sonic and Sally drew their weapons and opened fire while 3P0 ducked behind R2.

The troopers fired back, but didn't score a hit before they called for backup, but there was no response. So they took cover and continued firing. Soon, a SWAT Bot arrived and joined the fight. And eventually, more troopers and bots joined the fight.

"Hurry up guys! We can't hold 'em off forever!" shouted Sonic.

R2 beeped loudly. "R2 says that he and NICOLE are almost there. Oh do hurry R2!!" replied 3P0.

Sonic then grabbed another Power Ring and performed a Spin Dash which knocked down all the troopers and SWAT Bots. And then he took a bow: "Thank you, thank you."

"Very good, Sonic." replied Sally and then she kissed him, Sonic blushed just a little, but had no time for that because then NICOLE said:

"Controls overridden, door can now be opened."

Sally then pressed the switch and the door slowly opened. After unplugging R2, the group set off for the Roboticizer Chamber.

They soon entered, and immediately Sonic said: "Hey Snovley, Robuttnik!"

"Ah! I've been expecting you, Hedgehog. I knew you'd come for your friends." Robotnik then pushed a button, revealing Leia, Tails, and Antoine inside the Roboticizer, and then Robotnik said. "They will soon be servants for Lord Vader and the Emperor. But if you provide me and my colleague some information, maybe we shall spare them the suffering they will get."

"And who might be your associate be, Robotnik? Who is he?!" demanded Sally.

"He is me." said a voice from behind them. Sonic, Sally, and the droids looked to see a tall Imperial Officer wearing an Admiral's insignia, and he had a holster with a blaster and a sheath with a knife in it.

"So you are Robuttnik's partner in the Empire?" asked Sonic.

"Yes," replied the Admiral. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Admiral Kreeshkin, head of Task Force Apocalypse. And our goal to bring upon the Apocalypse on the Rebels and you will help us with that task."

"How so, Admiral?" asked Sally.

"By telling us where the 2nd Deep Power Stone is located." replied Kreeshkin.

"What if we don't wanna?" asked Sonic sarcastically.

"Then I will use force to make the Princess talk." Kreeshkin said as he grew more tense.

"You and what army?" asked Sonic.

"This one." said Kreeshkin as two soldiers in black armor appeared from behind him and several more appeared out of the shadows.

"Oh No! Those are Storm Commandos!" exclaimed 3P0.

The Storm Commandos pointed their rifles at Sally, Sonic, and the Droids as Kreeshkin pulled out his knife and then with such swiftness, he grabbed Sonic by the neck and raised him off the floor, and then threatened to slit his throat.

"I will ask you again Princess, where is the 2nd Deep Power Stone?!!!" demanded Kreeshkin. "If you don't tell me, your Hedgehog friend will be dead quicker than he can run!"

"No! Sonic!" shouted Sally as the Storm Commandos threatened her further.

"Don't do it Sal! You know he'll kill me anyway if you tell him!!" said Sonic gasping for breath. Sally then felt torn, she didn't want to lose Sonic, but she didn't want to tell Kreeshkin and Robotnik anything.

"You have 1 minute to tell me, Princess." said Kreeshkin as he moved the knife closer to Sonic's neck.

Sally then closed her eyes, as Sonic, Leia, Tails, Antoine, 3P0, and R2 looked at her desperate to know what would happen.

To Be Continued……


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle for Mobius PartII

Chapter 14: The Battle for Mobius Part II

Sally was torn. The person she loved since childhood was now being held at knifepoint by the evil Admiral Kreeshkin, whom unless told the location of the 2nd Deep Power Stone, would slit Sonic's throat, and Princess Leia, Tails, and Antoine would be Roboticized. She knew that the Imperials must have had the one that Robotnik had acquired. She couldn't tell Kreeshkin anything, for if the Empire got their hands on both of the Power Stones, then they would be unstoppable.

"30 seconds, Princess. Tell me!!" growled Kreeshkin as he held a firm grip on Sonic. The Storm Commandos that surrounded them pointed their weapons at her.

But, Sally didn't say anything, and before Kreeshkin could do anything, a blaster shot ringed out and Kreeshkin was hit in the shoulder, making him drop his knife and Sonic. The Commandos turned towards the sound, and to Sonic and Sally's surprise, there was Kaylor, hanging upside down out of a maintenance tunnel and holding a blaster. The Commandos prepared to fire, but then, flash bang grenades went off and blinded the Storm Commandos, and then the rest of Stryker Team and the Rebel Commandos came out and attacked the Storm Commandos and the SWAT Bots that arrived as reinforcements. Kreeshkin then staggered for the door, and then Sonic turned to Robotnik, and then produced a Power Ring.

"Win and Spin Time, Baldo!" said Sonic, who then performed a spin dash into Robotnik and the Roboticizer control console, which in turn freed Leia, Tails, and Antoine. "And you lose!"

"ARRRGGGGHHH! I hate that Hedgehog!!" growled Robotnik as he and Snively ran to join Kreeshkin.

Then a Storm Commando tried to kill Sonic, but the Commando was struck by a blade that glowed a shade of blue, and wielding it…was Luke.

"Way past cool, Luke! Is that the lightsaber thingy you were talkin' about?" asked Sonic in amazement.

"Sure is." replied Luke as he deactivated the lightsaber and ran over to check on Leia.

"Leia! You OK?" asked Han.

"Yeah." replied Leia. "Thanks, Sonic, for getting us out of here."

"Are you alright Tails? Antoine?" asked Sally.

"We are alright, my princess." replied Antoine.

"We're OK, Aunt Sally." replied Tails.

"What happened?" asked Sally soon after.

"I don't know, Antoine and I were looking out when two guys came out of nowhere and drugged us, because the next thing we knew, we woke up in a shuttle!" explained Tails.

"That reminds me! We gotta go after Robuttnik and Kreeshkin!" said Sonic as he grabbed Sally and another Power Ring. "Let's Juice!" said Sonic as he and Sally gave chase to Kreeshkin and Robotnik.

Robotnik, Snively, and Kreeshkin had just made it to the control room when Kreeshkin received a transmission from Captain Lundgren.

"What is it, Captain?!" asked Kreeshkin.

"Admiral! A Rebel Fleet is attacking us! Multiple Mon Calamari Cruisers, Assault Frigates, Nebulon B Frigates, Corvettes, Gunships, X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, and B-Wings! We are outnumbered here!"

"Hold your position, Captain, I will join you as soon as possible!" replied the Admiral.

"Make it quick, sir, Rebel Ground Troops are heading towards your position, via Transport!" replied Lundgren.

"I understand." replied Kreeshkin.

"Doctor, prepare the troops for an invasion."

"As you wish, Admiral. SNIVELY!!"

"On it, sir!!" replied Snively.

After alerting the SWAT Bot Units and Imperial Troops, Snively then reported, "Multiple Rebel Transports landing outside the outer perimeter, they are deploying many troops, tanks, and mobile artillery!"

"All units attack! Now!" replied Robotnik.

"Not so fast Robuttnik!" shouted Sonic as he and Sally entered the room. Kaylor, Luke, and Stryker Team followed soon after.

"Your time is up, gentlemen!" said Kaylor as he pointed his weapon at them.

But before the Rebels could come any closer, Stormtroopers came from behind and wounded Hoax in the back, distracting them long enough for Robotnik, Snively, and Kreeshkin to give a retreat order and begin running to the secondary command center.

"Hurry! They're getting away!" shouted Luke as they gave chase. Soon, the whole building shook violently.

"It's the torpedo artillery." said Cross. "Let's move!"

Soon, Robotnik & Kreeshkin went onto a viewing platform and begun to see the battle was quickly moving into the city, as Rebel Hover and Attack Tanks, Infantry, and Mobile Artillery broke through the SWAT Bot and Imperial Forces, as the Rebels were striking so fast and so hard that the Imperials had no time to deploy their heavy walker units in time to stop the Rebel Advance.

"This can't be happening!" snarled Robotnik. "It's only a matter of time until the Rebels get here, and when that happens, we're done for!"

"Then we must retreat then." replied Kreeshkin.

"Quite right. Snively! Give the order to retreat and evacuate as many units as possible!"

"But sir, if we can call upon…"

"No time for that! Call the order and let's get out of here!" shouted Robotnik as Snively turned and gave the evacuate order. They then began making way to Kreeshkin's shuttle just as Rebels came in and followed.

The villains made it to the landing platform where the shuttle stood waiting, and then the remaining Stormtroopers engaged the Rebels, but were swept aside by Stryker Team easily. Sonic then drew his blaster pistol and fired at Robotnik and Kreeshkin. Robotnik was hit in the leg, and then Kreeshkin feel to his knees on the boarding ramp of the shuttle. Robotnik barely managed to get aboard just as the ramp closed. The shuttle managed to take off before Cross could get a missile lock on the shuttle.

"Blast! They got away!" said Kaylor in frustration.

"We'll get them another time, ladies and gentlemen." replied Hoax.

"But, we still rescued 3 comrades from certain….roboticization." replied Luke. "Good job, Sonic and Sally."

But then, a TIE Fighter came up and begun firing at the Rebels. Sonic then grabbed his last Power Ring and said: "Juice Time, TIE boy!"

He used some nearby containers as a ramp to propel himself towards the TIE Fighter.

"Sonic, NO!!" cried Sally as Sonic charged the Fighter. He spun straight into the cockpit and disabled the fighter, sending it plummeting down into the streets below. Sally raced to the edge of the platform, and was sure he was finished, but looking down further, noticed that he was holding onto a pole below.

After helping him up, Sally said to him: "Sonic! That was so foolish of you! I almost lost you once today. I'd die if you died now."

"No worries, Sal, I always make it, don't I?"

"There are times when you are so reckless…..but very brave." Sally then kissed him on the cheek, and Sonic blushed even harder this time, but was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Luke and Kaylor walked up to him and Luke said: "I just received word from our forces: The Imperial Fleet in orbit has retreated, and the remaining forces have surrendered. We also implanted the shut-down virus which has deactivated all the remaining SWAT Bot units on the planet. Mobius is now under Rebel control!"

"Sweet! We saved Mobius!" replied Sonic excitedly.

"But Robotnik has escaped." replied Sally gravely.

"No worries, Aunt Sally, we'll stop him again someday." assured Tails, who arrived on the scene.

"I hope your right hun." replied Bunnie.

"But who was that guy, uh…….Admiral Kreeshkin?" asked Sonic. "That guy sounded more insane than Robotnik!"

"I've heard of him." replied Kaylor. "Goran Kreeshkin. Born before the end of the Clone War, he was known for his undying loyalty to the Empire and one of the youngest men to make Admiral."

"How so?" asked Rotor.

"Kreeshkin made it into the academy young, and by the time he was 24, he was Captain of his own ship." added Han. "After barely 3 years, he made Admiral, and became famous all across the Empire. He had the stuff to become Grand Admiral, until some kind of demonstration of some kind of weapon that made him lose credibility with Vader and the Emperor."

"He's also a lunatic and a genocidal madman." finished Leia.

"Sounds mondo-nasty." replied Tails.

"We'd better watch out for him then." murmured Antoine.

Luke then closed his eyes like he was thinking about something. Kaylor then looked at him and asked: "Something wrong, Commander?"

"Can I speak with you alone?" asked Luke.

Kaylor nodded in agreement and they walked to the underside of a nearby JV-7 Escort Shuttle, where Luke then spoke: "I may just be stressed, but I felt a strong Force presence within Sonic and Sally, almost like it's been with them all their life."

"How can you be sure? Everyone knows that you're the only Force user in the Alliance." Kaylor asked in disbelief.

"Let's leave them be for now. Don't mention that to them or anyone else." said Luke soon after.

"Sure Luke. No sweat." replied Kaylor as his attention turned to the Escort Shuttle.

"This looks like a vessel that would suit my team's needs." he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Kreeshkin took the severely damaged Star Destroyers he had and put them in dry-dock for repairs, and it would be some time before they could see combat again. Soon, Darth Vader arrived aboard the _Executor_, and Kreeshkin had to report to him.

"I am most displeased with your loss of Mobius, Admiral. What excuse do you have for your failure?" asked Vader.

"I'm most sorry, Lord Vader. But the loss will be good for us."

"How so?"

"I may not have gotten that Deep Power Stone today. But in time, the Rebels will find it, and we shall take from them when we have the chance." said Kreeshkin chuckling.

"Make that happen. Don't fail me again…..Admiral." snarled Vader as he turned away.

"I won't, Lord Vader." replied Kreeshkin.

Robotnik was angry over his loss of Robotropolis, Mobius, and of his chance to kill Sonic.

"I WANT MY PLANET BACK!" shouted Robotnik angrily.

"Patience, Doctor." replied Kreeshkin. "In time, my project will score us the whole galaxy."

Back on Mobius, the Rebels were rounding up all the prisoners they'd captured, and were discussing the spoils with the Freedom Fighters.

"We will establish a base of operations on the planet, in order to ward off future incursions. Plus, we shall aid in the reconstruction of the city of….Mobotropolis." said Luke.

"You guys can also keep the _Cortosis Pride_ as your own, you need it more than we do." added Kaylor.

"Thank you all." replied Sally. "And eventually, we will find Robotnik and make him answer for his actions."

"That day will come, Sal." said Sonic.

"Now, next question." said Luke. "Princess, we heard Kreeshkin mention the "2nd Deep Power Stone." What is that?"

Sally then explained the details of the Power Stones and of their capability, and of Kreeshkin's apparent interest in them.

"So where did you hide that second one?" asked Hack.

"Let's go to Knothole and I'll show you." replied Sally.

Using the newly acquired Escort Shuttle, Sally took the Rebels to Knothole, which had been turned into a prison camp, but had been freed by the Rebels. Upon landing, Sally headed over to her old hut and revealed a secret compartment with a small case in it. Inside…was the Power Stone.

"That's it?" asked Han, looking rather disappointed.

"Don't judge it by looks." replied Sally, "This thing could be devastating to us all if the Empire had both."

"Then give it to me, Sally, and we'll move it from various locations to ensure the safety of this artifact." replied Kaylor.

"Good luck, Kaylor." replied Sally, entrusting the care of the stone to Kaylor.

"Okay, everyone, let's get to work! We've loads to do!" said Sally as everyone left.

Reconstruction of Mobius had begun.


	15. Chapter 15: Defectors

Chapter 15: Defectors

It had been over 4 months since the Empire had been driven away from Mobius. Reconstruction efforts were proceeding well. Knothole was now a Rebel Stronghold, and Mobotropolis was being cleaned up and being restored into a prosperous city, and being opened up to visitors from other planets. All the trash around the city was being melted down for use as construction materials. But the Freedom Fighters were not on Mobius though; they were finishing up a round of patrols in the nearby asteroid belt. Sonic, Sally, and Antoine were in X-Wings, Bunnie, Rotor, and Tails were in B-Wings.

"Nothing on my scanners, Sally-girl." said Bunnie

"Copy That." replied Sally. "Let's take one more round and head back to Mobius."

"I got it, Sal, and let's hurry. I wanna run again back home." replied Sonic.

Then, Rotor began picking up a comm. signal. "Sally, I'm getting a very weak signal on an Imperial Frequency. I think someone is trying to contact us."

"Patch it through. This is Sally Acorn of Freedom Squadron."

"This..bzzzt…SAT-AM-92……need…..bzzzztttt…have….bzzzztttt….formation…..save us….….."

"Nope, can't make it out Sally." said Rotor.

"NICOLE, can you boost the signal?" asked Sally.

"It will be difficult, the signal is very weak, but I will attempt to boost the signal." replied NICOLE.

"Thank you. Hailing vessel, please repeat your message. We reading you, but you're not coming in clearly."

The pilot replied: "Repeat, this is…..bzzt….shuttle SAT-AM-92……we're under…bzzzt…Imperial fighters……..bzzzzzt…..we have information that is vital to the Rebels. The Empire has a hidden research facility……..bzzzzzzzzzzzztttttttttttt….new weapon….bzzzttt…Empire intends to use it to destroy the Rebels…."

"Please repeat your message SAT-AM-92." replied Sally.

"Please….bzzzzztttt…hurry, we don't have much…..time…..left……they're boarding….." then the transmission cut out.

"Can you boost the signal anymore?!!" Sally asked NICOLE.

"Sorry, Sally, transmission has failed."

"I'm tracking the signal, it's at 3-7-0-Mark 8." said Tails.

"OK guys, stay sharp. Watch your sensors for any Imperial Vessels. Rotor, inform the Rebel Base on Mobius, tell them that we have a situation, and we need backup."

"Got it, Sally, but it's too late, the Empire already saw us. I'm picking up a whole mess of TIE Fighters, they're heading our way!"

"Copy that! Lock S-Foils in attack position, bear 9-2-6-Mark 5."

The X-Wings and B-Wings opened their S-Foils and the Freedom Fighters turned to engage several flight groups of TIE Fighters that arrived to attack.

The TIE Fighters attacked fast and hard, but the Freedom Fighters managed to hold on for quite a while.

"Man, these guys must really be onto something! Otherwise they wouldn't have come in such large numbers." said Sonic

"You're right, Sonic! What is it the Empire is trying to hide?" asked Tails

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough." replied Sally.

And she was right, because a squadron of Corvettes and the Frigate _Blue Sky_ arrived on the scene with Stryker Team flying A-Wings. They destroyed the remaining TIE Fighters and then Kaylor spoke. "What's happened? We came as fast as we could."

"We got a distress call from an Imperial Shuttle, apparently, something is wrong." replied Sally.

"An Imperial Shuttle? Must be a defector, otherwise they wouldn't have come this close to Rebel Space." replied Cross.

"That's right, here are the coordinates of its last known….." but before Sally could finish, she was interrupted by another transmission. The voice was female, and it wasn't as weak as the other.

"…..If anyone can hear this, please acknowledge!" said the voice.

Kaylor then shouted, "Identify yourself!"

"This is Dr. Aria Riker of the shuttle SAT-AM-93, requesting immediate assistance." said the voice.

"We copy, Doctor. What is your status?" asked Cipher.

"I wish to defect to the Alliance. I have critical information about a new weapon project the Empire is working on. But I and the other shuttle that attempted to contact you were ambushed by TIE Fighters. We narrowly avoided a direct barrage, but he was killed and the shuttle captured. I got away, but my hyperdrive system was knocked out."

"Copy that, SAT-AM-93, you are cleared to land in our hangar." replied the captain of the _Blue Sky_. "Welcome to the Rebel Alliance."

The crippled shuttle soon came into view. Smoke was emitting from its right engine, and was moving very slowly.

"C'mon, SAT-AM-93! What are you trying to do? Bore us to death? Pick up the pace!!" said Sonic impatiently.

But suddenly, multiple Assault Gunboats came out of hyperspace, followed by an _Imperial _Star Destroyer.

"Attention, SAT-AM-93! This is the Star Destroyer _Harbinger_! You are ordered to return to our hangar at once or you shall be arrested." said the Captain.

But his threat soon grew when he realized the Rebels. "Attention Rebel forces, you are under arrest for harboring a fugitive! Stand down, and prepare to be boarded!"

"Frigate _Blue Sky_ to _Imperial_-Class Star Destroyer _Harbinger_. This is Rebel Space! Leave the area at once, or we shall fire upon you."

But then, the _Harbinger_ launched TIE Interceptors and TIE Bombers to attack the Rebel Force. "Attention all vessels, intercept and destroy the Rebel Forces! Gunboats _Mu_, disable that fugitive shuttle, now!"

"We have to stop these Imperials, Freedom Squadron, see if you can drive off that Star Destroyer! Stryker Team, take out the Gunboats and TIE Bombers!"

They all acknowledged the orders and the Freedom Fighters begun their attack on the Star Destroyer. "How do we take this palooka down?" asked Sonic.

"You'll first need to knock out the shields. Take out those Shield Generators on the Command Structure, and then take out the last one on the underside." explained NICOLE.

"OK. Sonic, you, Antoine, and I will take out the shields, Bunnie, Rotor, and Tails, you start taking out the targets along the hull when the shields go down."

"Got it Sally." said the others all together.

While dodging the _Harbinger_'s turbolasers, Sonic was within range to fire off 3 torpedoes, and he and Sally took out each of the topside generators, which weakened the _Harbinger_'s shields.

"All units, this is the _Harbinger_, we are taking heavy fire here!"

Stryker Squadron did well taking out the _Mu _Gunboats, and eventually was close to taking out the Transports. Antoine meanwhile, was having difficulty with the 3rd generator.

"Watch that crossfire, Ant!" shouted Sonic.

Antoine then did a barrel roll in his X-Wing which allowed him to dodge the turbolaser fire, and he was able to fire off three torpedoes into the bottom generator, bringing down the _Harbinger_'s shields.

"Our shields have failed! TIE Interceptor group _Delta_, intercept the B-Wings before they can make their attack run!"

Meanwhile Dr. Riker and her crippled Shuttle made it to the safety of the _Blue Sky_, and it, along with the Corvettes, began attacking the _Harbinger_, weakening its hull.

But a lucky shot from a turbolaser damaged one of Antoine's engines.

"Oh no! I am hit!!!!" shouted Antoine in panic.

"Calm down, Antoine, shut it down!!"

"Oui, Oui, my princess, I am shutting et down!!" said Antoine pushing some buttons and shut the engine down. His X-Wing wasn't severely damaged and could still fight on.

"Alright Sally, we're gonna attack that there command deck, so would y'all mind coverin' us?" asked Bunnie as she, Rotor, and Tails prepared to make their run on the command deck and destroy it with torpedoes.

"Got it Bunnie! We'll take out those TIE Interceptors for you!" said Sally.

"Let's juice it loose!!" said Sonic as he maneuvered his X-Wing towards the attacking TIE Interceptors.

As Bunnie, Rotor, and Tails got into range, they rolled their B-Wings to avoid the TIE Interceptors and the _Harbinger_'s cannon fire. "Coming into range….targeting computers active, locking on…." said Rotor slowly.

The target computer soon acquired a torpedo lock and Rotor, along with Bunnie and Tails, unloaded half of their torpedoes into the _Harbinger_'s command deck, severely damaging the Star Destroyer.

"Mayday! Mayday! Star Destroyer _Harbinger_ is going down!" and surely enough, the Star Destroyer started to plummet and explode.

"Get outta there! That ship's gonna blow!" shouted Kaylor as the Freedom Fighters steered clear of the Star Destroyer as it exploded into several pieces.

"WHOA!!!! Way past cool!!!!" shouted Sonic in amazement.

"All right! We took down that Star Destroyer!!" said Tails excitedly

"Don't get too excited boys, we still have to figure out what that scientist was doing running from the Empire." said Sally worriedly.

"_Blue Sky_ to Freedom Squadron, we have the doctor in our custody. She's a little banged up, but fine now. We've sent the Assault Frigate _Renegade_ to find out what happened to the other shuttle….wait, we just received a message from the _Renegade_. It has recovered the other shuttle. It's really in bad shape, but we might be able to salvage the flight recorder."

"That's good, because the doctor has some explainin' to do!!" said Sonic.


	16. Chapter 16: Project Catalyst

Chapter 16: Project Catalyst

Soon, the Freedom Fighters took the newly christened _Freedom Star_ (formerly the _Cortosis Pride_.) to rendezvous with the Rebel Fleet and to meet with the Rebel Leaders aboard the _Home One_. Dr. Riker, having been recently treated, began to explain Kreeshkin's plan.

"Admiral Kreeshkin was a scientist for the Empire. He was working on 'Project Catalyst'." she began.

"Project Catalyst? What is that?" asked Mon Mothma.

"This was well before the Battle of Yavin. Kreeshkin was called a 'rival' to Grand Moff Tarkin, because first, Tarkin had the Death Star, and Kreeshkin? Well, he had the Catalyst Cannon."

"Catalyst Cannon? Was that his version of the Death Star?" asked Luke.

"Kind of, but not quite. When Kreeshkin learned of the Death Star's power, he believed that one planet would not be enough to strike the psychological impact that Tarkin desired, so he decided to expand on that technology……by creating a weapon with enough power to destroy an entire star system." said Riker quietly.

"An entire star system?!!" said Antoine in panic.

"Oh my! He's mad!" said 3P0 in agreement.

"Wait a minute!" said General Madine. "The Death Star never had that type of power! How can the Catalyst Cannon have enough power to destroy a star?"

"It generates a modified superlaser that can accelerate the nuclear fusion in a star to the point where the star can go supernova." explained Riker.

"In basic, please?" interrupted Sonic.

"I mean that the cannon can force a star to explode. Well….in theory, anyway." replied Dr. Riker.

"What makes it a theory then? Is it even possible?" asked Wedge.

"The technology does work on fusion reactors, we've tested it. But the problem is the power demand is too great to sustain the beam on a larger scale."

"So that explains why Kreeshkin needed the Deep Power Stones!" said Sally in surprise.

"Yes." replied Riker. "Kreeshkin made one attempt in front of Vader, Tarkin, and the Emperor, but the experiment failed, and he lost a lot of credibility. Now that Tarkin is dead, he saw his chance to try and make a comeback. When Robotnik gave him the Deep Power Stone that he had, he knew that they would provide enough power to make the Catalyst Cannon work."

"So if Kreeshkin gets the other one…." murmured Sonic.

"Then he could use it to destroy us all in just a few blows." said Luke thoughtfully.

"We have to find and destroy the cannon before it goes online!!" said Dack with enthusiasm.

"You guys would need the plans, and those, along with its location were on a data core aboard the shuttle SAT-AM-92. Mon Mothma, did your men find a data core aboard the shuttle?" asked Riker.

"I'm afraid we found nothing aboard the shuttle, aside from your companion's body, there was nothing else." said Mon Mothma.

"Which brings us to the next subject." said Kaylor. "We did recover the flight recorders from the shuttle SAT-AM-92. We can now replay the full distress message sent from the pilot during the Imperial attack."

Then, pointing to the viewscreen, Kaylor said: "If you will direct your attention…."

Then the recording of the pilot giving the message appeared on the screen. It went: "We have information that is vital to the Rebels. The Empire has a hidden research facility on Fest. They are testing a new superlaser for a new weapon. And the Empire intends to use it to destroy the Rebels. (Blaster fire.) Please hurry, we don't have much time left! They're boarding us! (Blaster fire.) AAAGGGGHHHH!" then the message ended.

Admiral Ackbar then spoke: "I'm placing the fleet on Red Alert. We must find and investigate that research facility."

"I'm certain the Empire has taken that Data Core back to that facility!" said Dr. Riker.

"Very well, then. We are sending a strike team to Fest, immediately." said Mon Mothma. "Commander Skywalker, assemble a team, and go to Fest. Your objectives are to find out what you can, locate the Data Core, and then destroy that facility."

"Yes, ma'am." said Luke.

Luke then assembled the Freedom Fighters, Stryker Team, as well as, Dr. Riker, R2, 3P0, Han, and Chewie in a briefing room, where they would discuss their plans. But then Luke noticed that two of Kaylor's squad mates were not with him.

"Lt. Commander Raeglan, two of your men are missing. Explain."

"Luke, Soar and Hoax were called back to Atzerri on family business, they received a call for help from their family. So they will miss out on this one." explained Kaylor.

"Right then, Doctor?" said Luke.

"Thank you Skywalker. The Facility is located high in the mountains, it is heavily guarded and I'd ill advise the main entrance. We can enter the facility using an air duct outside the facility. It will lead us into the facility. We will then have to download the schematics for the facility and then go from there." said Riker.

"Right then." said Cross. "We'll land in the crater outside the compound. We should be able to land undetected there, and we'll make our way into the facility from there."

"Good idea, Lt. O'Dalley." said Leia, walking into the room.

Han and Luke looked at her and Han asked: "Why are you here, your worship?"

"I want in on this mission, Luke." said Leia.

"Leia, I don't think…" said Luke before Leia interrupted: "I'm going too. And since I'm your superior, you have no choice."

"She's just in it because she can't stand me." said Han to Cross.

"I heard that, Han!" shouted Leia.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we move out at 1700 hours." said Luke.

"And this facility is located atop a snowy mountain, so dress warmly." said Dr. Riker.

Soon, the Rebels and Freedom Fighters set off to prepare.


	17. Chapter 17: The Research Facility

Chapter 17: The Research Facility

The Rebels and Freedom Fighters all gathered in the hangar bay, and stood next to the _Millennium Falcon_, the _Star Tornado_, and the newly christened _Mobius Stryker_ (The JV-7 Escort Shuttle from Chapter 15.). "Alright, are we all set?" asked Sally.

"Ready!" shouted Kaylor.

"Ready." said Luke.

"Let's juice it loose!" said Sonic as he climbed aboard the _Star Tornado_, with all the Freedom Fighters in tow. Soon, all three ships set off for Fest.

Aboard the _Star Tornado_, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters suited up in Arctic Gear. "This is sure is cozy, Aunt Sally." said Tails.

"Well, it better be, honey, since it's gonna be chilly." replied Sally.

Soon, they arrived over Fest, and were approaching the facility. "Great, looks like one of Robotnik's facilities." said Sonic.

"Well it isn't, but at least our experience with this kind of mission will come in handy." replied Sally.

Sonic then went in back to check on the other Freedom Fighters. "We'll be down shortly, and glad you came along too, Dulce!"

"No problem Sonic! That tour of duty with that reconnaissance team was good, but nothing beats being with you guys!" said Dulcy. Now Dulcy wanted some "real action", so she was assigned to a recon team, and therefore hadn't seen the Freedom Fighters for quite a while, so she was reassigned for this mission.

"Upon landing, it was very dark, cold, and windy, but nothing could dampen the Freedom Fighters spirits now.

"Looks like we're all set, let's head for that air duct." said Luke leading the way.

"I will scout ahead." said Cipher. "Dulcy, follow me."

"Right with you, Cipher!" said Dulcy.

"Man, it's so cold out here!" Sonic complained.

"Get used to it! There will be worse." said Han.

Then, the Rebels heard footsteps from down the path. Cipher and Dulcy returned.

"We've spotted several snowtroopers coming at our position!" said Cipher.

"Get ready!" said Kaylor.

"Time for us'sen to be doin' some bombad fightin'." said Guts.

The Rebels ducked down into the snow while Dulcy and Cipher dove out of sight.

The Snowtroopers walked towards them and then a Sergeant walked up and said: "Anything to report?"

"No, sir."

"Stay sharp, sensors tracked possible unidentified ships landing in this sector, but it may be just interference from the storms, but stay alert."

"Yes sir."

Then, the Rebels ambushed the snowtroopers, taking them completely off guard.

"Too easy." said Guts blowing smoke off his blaster.

"Don't get cocky, there'll be more." said Roots.

"Lets move on." said Sally.

They made their way through the outskirts of the facility until they saw it come into view. It towered high, around 150 stories, maybe more below the ground floor, according to Sonic.

Dr. Riker then pointed to a set of caves off the main path. "Those caves will lead us to the air vents, follow me." she said as she led the Rebels and Freedom Fighters into the caves. As they went through the cave, they heard the sound of droids patrolling the cave. They then spotted the Rebels and Freedom Fighters and opened fire.

"Sentry Droids! Take cover!!" shouted Hack.

The droids fired at them, but failed to land a hit. Sally fired back and hit one of the droids in it's eye, which disabled it. Hack charged his DEMP-2, and fired at the remaining droids, which fired their servos and disabled them.

"Way past, Hack!" said Sonic.

"I certainly short-circuited their plans!" said Hack twirling his DEMP-2.

"Let's move on then." said Luke, as Riker continued to lead the way.

They then came to a crevice, where they saw the entrance to the air shaft, covered by a grating.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" asked Sonic.

Luke then had an idea. "Dulcy, you think you could get me over to that grating?"

"Sure Luke. Hop on." Luke jumped onto Dulcy's back and she flew him over to the grate. Luke then flipped himself around and activated his lightsaber.

"Watch your tail, now. You wouldn't want this thing to slice you." warned Luke.

Dulcy held on to her tail as Luke used his Lightsaber to cut the grate open, and then, with it loosened, Dulcy yanked it open with all her might.

"How's that Sonic? Way past cool?" asked Luke.

"Way past, Luke! I gotta get me one of those!" said Sonic.

"Someday, you will Sonic." said Luke.

Then Cipher flew up and positioned himself between the Rebels and the shaft. "I'll be your bridge. Cross one at a time."

Within the next 20 minutes, all of the heroes had made their way into the air shaft, and soon, Dr. Riker said: "Follow me, there is a maintenance hatch that will lead us into the facility."

Riker led them to a hatch, but it was locked down. "I forgot….it can only be opened from the other side."

"Say what?" shouted Sonic. "Very uncool."

"Maybe we should give them a reason to open the door." said Kaylor gazing at the fans nearby, blowing air out.

"Maybe if we jam up those fans, maybe they'll have to open the door for us." thought Rotor.

"Good idea, Rotor! Let's toss something into it." said Bunnie.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Leia.

Rotor then reached into his pack, and grabbed a prybar and tossed it into the fan, the prybar then stopped the fan from moving and made the fan break-down.

"That will get their attention." said Luke.

Within 10 minutes, they heard footsteps coming towards the door and the Rebels and Freedom Fighters set an ambush. When a squad of Imperial Workers and Snowtroopers came through the open door, they opened fire on the Imperials, taking them all out with minor wounds that were healed by 4H-7.

The made their way into the facility, when Dr. Riker told them what to do next. "Now, let's find a computer terminal, and download the schematics."

The heroes continued to walk through the corridors of the facility, until they walked through a door and saw several Imperial Officers and guards working a room.

"Intruders! Blast them!!" said an officer.

It turned into a large shootout, and Guts was enjoying himself, "Eat blasters you'sa fraidee frogs!!"

"Guts seems to enjoy killing Imperials too much, I'm afraid." said 3P0.

"I detect his testosterone and adrenaline levels are high." said 4H-7 firing his blaster arm at the Imperials.

The officer did manage to press an alarm switch, alerting the facility security to the Rebels and the Freedom Fighters. But he was shot by Kaylor and Cross before he could do anything more. But suddenly, a sentry droid appeared and fired at Sonic and Sally, they took cover behind a control console, and fired back at the droid, but it did no good since it closed up its armor. But then Chewie grabbed the droid, and using his great strength, tossed it into a cowering officer, killing him and disabling the droid.

"Thanks Chewie!" said Sally.

"Grraaaagggghhhhh!" said Chewie.

"Well, that took care of that." said Han. "Now doctor, can we access the facility's computer from here?"

"Yes, Captain Solo, that is possible." Riker then pointed to a droid access terminal.

Luke then turned to R2. "R2? Access that console, and see if you can get the facility schematics."

"Beep-boop-bop." replied R2 as he rolled over to the terminal and stuck his interface arm into the terminal and begun downloading the schematics. Sally then plugged NICOLE into R2 so that she could copy them for future reference. R2 then turned around and showed the facility schematics on his holoprojector.

Riker then explained. "The data core will likely be in the main computer room, which is above the Central Test Chamber, which is where the superlaser prototype is. Now that they know we are here, we'll need to find the security room and disengage the main door. Once that is done, we can enter the chamber and access the computer room via an elevator in the testing room."

"I think we should split up for this task." said Kaylor.

"Right." said Luke. "I'll take R2, 3P0, Lt. O'Dalley, and Lt. Har'ck with me and we'll disengage the security door, the rest of you make your way there and find a way to permanently disable this facility."

"Got it Luke." said Sally.

"Let's go then." said Han.

Sonic's group set off for the large courtyard where dozens of snowtroopers were on alert.

"Great. How are we supposed to get past that?!" groaned Sally.

"Relax, Chewie and I got into places about as heavily fortified as this." said Han. "I say we just blast 'em all."

"I agree with Han, this'll be as easy as dealing with SWAT Bots." said Sonic grabbing a Power Ring from his backpack.

"Wait! You're both being too reckless. I think we should spread out and take them by surprise." said Leia.

"Good idea, Leia. Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, and Chewie, go to the right, the rest of you hold here and wait for the signal."

Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, and Chewie moved to the far side of the courtyard, and Sonic stood at the ready with a power ring. Rotor then gave a thumbs up, and Sally then said: "Go for it Sonic!"

"Let's juice!" said Sonic, using the ring to power up and charge the snowtroopers. They never saw Sonic coming, and a good majority of them, while the others blasted the remaining troops.

"The intruders are in the central courtyard! Send reinforcements!" said a trooper.

Then, a large door opened, and out of it came more snowtroopers. "More snowtroopers!" shouted Sonic. "Let's reduce 'em!"

But then out of the door came 2 AT-PTs and a TIE Mauler.

"Aw, man! They brought out the big guns!" said Kaylor.

Sonic retreated back to cover to avoid the walkers' and the Mauler's fire.

"Aw, man, How do we take out those palookas?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, I'd ill advise using another ring, since that TIE Mauler's self-destruct would take you down with it!" said Han.

"So we'll need an alternate option." said Roots.

Then Han noticed an E-Web Blaster nearby, and ran for it.

"Eat this, you big bucket of bolts!!" shouted Han as he unloaded the E-Web into the TIE Mauler, making it explode and cripple the AT-PTs, rendering them harmless.

"He's even crazier than Sonic!" said Sally.

"I heard that, Sal!!" shouted Sonic.

"Welcome to my world." said Leia.

But the victory was soon interrupted by the arrival of an AT-ST, which fired a missile at Han's position, destroying the E-Web.

"Oh my stars, that little ol' walker is even more powerful in person!" shouted Bunnie as the AT-ST turned its head towards her group. Chewie grabbed the three Mobians to dodge the AT-ST's weapon's fire.

Chewie then had an idea, he said: "Grrraaggghhhh! Rrrragggghhh! Arrggghhhgurrr!"

"I think he said that he wants to get atop of the AT-ST!" said Rotor.

"I'm the gal for that!" said Bunnie as she and Chewie and ran behind the AT-ST.

"What are Bunnie and Chewie doing?" asked Sonic.

"I think I know…" said Sally.

Bunnie and Chewie then grabbed hands and Bunnie extended her legs to help Chewie get atop of the AT-ST, and then Bunnie helped Rotor get atop of it. Bunnie then climbed up atop of the AT-ST and Rotor produced a Fusion Cutter and breached the hatch. Then Bunnie reached in and grabbed the driver and threw him out. Chewie then grabbed the other driver and tossed him out as well. They took control of the AT-ST and then using it, they took out the next squad of reinforcements, and the remaining AT-PTs.

"Well done, you three." said Leia.

They soon regrouped and then they saw the door to the central chamber open. Luke and his team walked down from the security room.

"Alright, that takes care of security. Let's take that AT-ST with us, the chamber looks big enough for one." said Kaylor as the heroes led by the AT-ST, cleared out the central testing chamber and while Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Chewie, Cipher, Dulcy, Guts, and Roots kept the lower level secure, the others went up into computer chamber.

When they entered the room, they took out the remaining personnel, and Dr. Riker searched the room, she exclaimed: "There's the data core! Looks like the Empire hasn't removed the data, that's lucky." Then she, with Han's help, removed the Data core from its spot.

Next, Luke spoke: "I've studied the schematics of the facility. There are 4 power couplings that lead to the central power grid of this facility. We need to plant sequencer charges in these couplings, and that will destroy the facility."

"Easier said than done. We will have to move fast to get out of here." said Kaylor.

"I may have an escape plan." said NICOLE.

"Well, explain NICOLE." said 3P0.

"I may be able to send out a signal to our ships' autopilots, and I can direct them to land on the rooftop landing pad." explained NICOLE.

"Can you really do that NICOLE?" asked Luke.

"I have never attempted this operation, but I will most certainly do my best." said NICOLE.

"Anyway, I'll go and plant the charges on the power couplings. You guys make your way to the roof." said Sonic.

"Sonic, wait! You shouldn't go by yourself, you could….." insisted Tails.

"I can make it faster by myself. Get that core to the roof and aboard one of the ships now!" insisted Sonic.

"Very well Sonic." said Luke.

"But stay in touch over comlink." said Sally as Sonic ran for the elevator.

"Be careful, Sonic…." said Sally holding her hand near her heart.

"Don't worry, Sally." Luke thought to himself. "The Force will guide him."

Luke then called for the others to come up. Bunnie, Rotor, and Chewie ditched the AT-ST and came up the elevator to meet the others.

"Where to next, Doctor?" asked Tails.

"We'll have to take two different elevators to reach the roof. The first one is on this floor, the second is on level 100. From there, it's a straight shot to the roof." said Dr. Riker.

"Right, everyone follow me." said Luke heading for the elevator.

"Charge 1 is set." said Sonic over the comlink.

The group headed to the elevator, and rode it up the entire way to level 100."

"Alright Doctor, which way is next?" asked Rotor.

"This way I think….No wait, it's this way."

Antoine looked out a window and said: "Oh my! We are so very high up in ze sky!"

"You're right Ant." said Bunnie. "We've come a long way."

They soon came into a chamber were several guards waited, and then one man engaged a force field in front of the elevator.

"Blast! There's a force field in front of the elevator corridor!" said Han. "We'll never break through!"

"Relax! There is a security override station up in that control room. Somebody had better go up."

"I'll go, R2 and Sally, come with me!" said Luke as his group ran for the control room.

"Charge 2 is set." said Sonic over the comlink.

Sally and Luke then dove out from cover, firing their blasters into the officers in the room, and then Sally plugged NICOLE into the override console.

"NICOLE, try to deactivate the force field!" said Sally.

"Stand by…..Force Field Deactivated." said NICOLE.

And she was right, the Force Field did deactivate, and when they rejoined the others, everything soon was quiet.

"Charge 3 is set." said Sonic over the comlink.

Soon, with the Data Core in tow, the Rebels and Freedom Fighters boarded the second elevator and then Sonic came on the comlink and said: "All charges placed! Ready to reduce!"

"Good job Sonic, there is a freight elevator that'll take you to the roof. Find it and meet us there!" said Dr. Riker over the comlink.

It took a little while for the Rebels and Freedom Fighters to reach the roof, but when they disembarked the elevator, they ware in an access tunnel.

"The roof shouldn't be far now." said Riker.

They were almost to the door when Sally decided to check on Sonic. "Sonic, we've reached the roof exit, what's your position?"

But there was no answer, just dead silence on Sonic's end of the comlink.

"Sonic, report your position!" said Sally again. "Something isn't right, he'd have responded by now."

Kaylor then tried his comlink: "C'mon Sonic! Talk to me, you'd better pick up!"

"I'm sorry, Sonic is unable to come to the comlink at this time." said a familiar voice. Everyone looked up in surprise.

Kaylor then said: "Admiral Kreeshkin I presume? I recognize your slimy voice."

"I see you've made it to the roof I see. And you think you will just walk away with my precious data core. Well, too bad you won't, since I put a team of Storm Commandos there to keep you from escaping. You may as well surrender and realize it is foolish to try and take on my hardened battle veterans."

"Where's Sonic?!!" demanded Sally.

"Oh, Princess Acorn, how lovely to see you again." said Kreeshkin. "Don't worry, he's alive. But he'll be accompanying me on a little trip. If you give up now, I'll spare you the pain that awaits you…." then Kreeshkin deactivated the comlink.

"Blast! He's got Sonic!" said Dulcy.

"What do we do now?" asked Tails.

"We go and fight, like we always do." said Luke.

"Right, don't let this get you down, we have to fight on." said Kaylor.

"Duty before brotherhood, Freedom Fighters!" shouted Han.

"You're right, Han. Duty first." said Rotor.

"I am agreeing with zis." said Antoine.

"What about you Sally?" asked 4H-7.

"Yes, we must fight on." said Sally readying her blaster. "NICOLE, signal the ships. Get them over here now!"

"Of course, Sally." said NICOLE

With Luke in the lead, they opened the roof door and attacked the commandos. They put up a good fight, but the experienced Rebels and Freedom Fighters were able to overpower the commandos.

But then, there was the sound of a large door opening. Everyone looked. There was a hangar door opening near by, and as soon as it opened, out came a Shuttle taking off.

"Kreeshkin, you're a…!" shouted Kaylor. But his scream was drowned by the shuttle blasting off.

Almost immediately, the _Star Tornado_, the _Millennium Falcon_, and the _Mobius Stryker_ all flew in using NICOLE's commands, and landed gently on the snow covered landing platform.

Han looked up to where the shuttle flew off, and said: "Wonder where he's going?"

"That was Kreeshkin! He's got Sonic with him and we can't let him get away!" replied Kaylor.

"Don't worry, we'll rescue him…somehow." said Luke in a worried tone.

"Cross!" shouted Kaylor. "Take Riker and the Data Core and get it to the Alliance Fleet."

"What's your plan, Lt. Comm. Raeglan?" asked Luke.

"Luke, let's follow Kreeshkin. He'll lead us right to the Catalyst Cannon." suggested Kaylor.

"Well, that's risky…but you're right. We must use this to our advantage." said Luke. "Sally, you and the Freedom Fighters are coming with us."

"Alright Luke!" said Sally "Hang on, Sonic…we're coming!" she then thought to herself.

As the 3 ships and Cipher blasted off from the planet, the facility exploded and everything there were now worthless debris.


	18. Chapter 18: Captured!

Chapter 18: Captured!!

Sonic, feeling extremely groggy, woke to the sight of many bright lights on the ceiling. He couldn't lift his arms, nor could he lift his legs. He looked and saw he was strapped to a table.

"Ah, you've awakened!" said a familiar voice. Sonic then saw Admiral Kreeshkin looking down at him.

"You again….not cool…." moaned Sonic, still recovering from the tranquilizer.

"Yes, Sonic! And I can't begin to tell you how pleased I am to see you again!" said Kreeshkin. He then turned to a pair of guards. "Take him to the bridge; It's time for the demonstration to begin."

The guards pushed Sonic's restraining table to the bridge, Sonic knew then and now that he was aboard the _Praetor_. The guards pushed him to the bridge bay window, where Sonic saw a large object up alongside the ship. It was cylindrical, with two pairs of 8 long, thin towers toward the rear, and another, shorter set in the middle. The front looked like a cone, and had 8 studs facing towards the towers, and then the object grew bigger as it got to 3 large engines.

"Is that the…." Sonic gasped.

"Yes." said Kreeshkin. "My beloved creation, the Catalyst Cannon, the weapon that will finally put an end to the war."

"So what? If you're gonna ask me about the Deep Power Stone, I'm not gonna tell you anything!" said Sonic.

"Who said I was going to ask you?" said Kreeshkin. He then gestured to a squad of Stormtroopers, and when Sonic looked he saw…..

"Hoax?! And Soar?!" he gasped.

And there they were, obviously beat up bad due to a long period of torture.

"I knew how uncooperative you are, thanks to Dr. Robotnik." said Kreeshkin as Robotnik and Snively came onto the bridge. "And since it would be difficult to gain some kind of leverage on you, so I lured your friends there to Atzerri, where in exchange for their family's lives, they told me where to find it."

"Say what?" gasped Sonic.

"Sorry, Sonic, he had a blaster to our father's head! What we're we supposed to do?!" said Hoax before he was beaten on the back by a trooper.

"Now that I possess both ends, and know that they have assumed their place aboard the Cannon, it is time to demonstrate its destructive power on that dead system." said Kreeshkin who walked over to his communication console. "Fire when ready." he said to the crew aboard the cannon.

Sonic watched the cannon as he noticed some sections near the middle start to glow green. Then, the rear towers generated several small beams which linked to the smaller ones, before reaching the front of the cannon. The cannon then fired a large, thin beam from its front which headed for the nearby star. The beam then died out as Sonic saw a massive glow from the star's location.

"Admiral, we have a successful supernova." said the cannon operator.

"At last! My dream has finally come true!" said Kreeshkin exicitedly.

"All right, Admiral, you've done it. I'm sure Vader and the Emperor will…."

Sonic was then interrupted immediately by Kreeshkin: "What?! You think I'm just doing this to serve the Empire? I now have the ultimate leverage to end this foolish war."

"What do you mean, Admiral?" asked Snively.

"The Emperor is a foolish old man, he takes great pride in toying with our enemies. Because of his blunder, we failed with Alderaan, and we lost our chance to crush the Rebels. He has failed *me* and the Empire for the last time. I'm going to take this weapon and clean up our mistake. Soon, I will be rightful Emperor! And nobody can stop me!!" Kreeshkin then laughed evilly. Robotnik didn't like the way Kreeshkin was behaving, neither did Snively.

"This man is completely mad, sir." whispered Snively to Robotnik.

"You're right, Snively…" said Robotnik as he, Snively, and their SWAT Bot guards left the bridge.

"Now, take the prisoners to the station, and prepare their execution." said Kreeshkin.

The guards and Stormtroopers led the prisoners off the bridge. But then, the cannon operator came on and spoke to Kreeshkin: "Admiral, we may have complications…the power stones need 48 hours to fully recharge. Until then, we cannot move the cannon to our next position.

"Very well then. Be on the lookout for any enemies." said Kreeshkin.

Meanwhile, the _Star Tornado_ and the _Millennium Falcon_ were still in orbit above Fest, when Luke, aboard the _Falcon_, felt a disturbance in the Force. But then, he snapped back into reality when the _Falcon _received a message.

"This is Captain Lupe Wolf aboard the _Freedom Star_, to the _Star Tornado _and the _Millennium Falcon._"

"Lupe, this is Sally, good to see you."

"We received your distress signal and we came as fast as we could. We even brought Rogue Squadron with us."

"Good, because I have bad news: Sonic's been captured by Kreeshkin during our raid on Fest."

"What!" said Wedge. "How?"

"I don't know, but we have to save him."

Luke then came on: "Listen up everyone, R2 has tracked Kreeshkin's shuttle to the Manaan system."

"Manaan? Well how can we be sure he's there?" asked Hobbie.

Luke then tried to sense Sonic, but he couldn't. "I'm not sure, but I know he must still be alive."

"I hope so too…" said Sally, who shed a tear.

Sonic was transported, along with Hoax and Soar to the Imperial Station Platform, where Sonic was thrown in a cell alone. He remained there for almost an hour before he heard the sound of an IT-0 Interrogation Droid coming. He knew that this must be it, as the droid came through the door, and then closed it. But this droid looked different, it was an IT-O, but it had the body of a G0-T0 droid.

"Aw, man, here comes my ticket puncher!" said Sonic as he got ready for the poison. But the droid stopped in front of him and scanned him. It then used its manipulator arm to interact with the controls. Sonic then got confused, even more so when the droid released him from his restraints. As Sonic recovered, the droid floated in front of him, and stood idle.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sonic. The droid didn't answer.

"That doesn't matter. Thanks anyway." said Sonic.

The droid then waved down, as if saying: "You're welcome."

"Do you talk or what?" asked Sonic.

The droid moved left and right, as if saying "no."

"Well, I gotta juice! See ya!" said Sonic as he rushed out of the door. The droid then followed him.

"Why are you following me?" asked Sonic.

The IT-0 stood silent.

"Okay, I guess I could use some help. You need a name…" Sonic then thought for a while, and then said: "How about…Teero?"

The droid stood silent before gesturing "yes."

"Good, let's juice!" Sonic and Teero sped through the detention block until Sonic saw a guard patrolling the area.

"Great, I forgot, I don't even have a weapon…."

But Teero soon floated towards the guard, where he stabbed him the neck with his needle, and the guard fell to the ground. Sonic grabbed the guard's E-11 rifle, and then with Teero in tow.

"Sonic?" Sonic turned to the sound of Hoax in a cell. Sonic pushed a button to open the door and Hoax and Soar were inside.

"Hoax! Soar! You guys okay?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, we can still fight too. Thanks for…Hey, wait a minute! How'd you get out?" asked Soar.

"Teero here let me out." said Sonic pointing to Teero.

"This droid let you out?! But this is an interrogator! How could it?" asked Hoax.

"Dunno. But he obviously wants to go with me. Isn't that right Teero?" asked Sonic.

Teero gestured "Yes."

"Well, alright then, let's find the communications room and call for help." said Hoax.

Sonic and Teero led Hoax and Soar to the control room, where several guards stood waiting.

"Aw, man, how do we get past that?" whispered Sonic.

Teero then floated into the room, and then he got the chief officer's attention and sprayed chemicals in the officer's face, and then fired a toxin dart at another, causing confusion in the room. Sonic then charged out firing his blaster rifle and killed the remaining officers and guards and Hoax and Soar each grabbed a blaster rifle from the officers, and they were impressed by Teero and how clever he was.

"Not bad for an interrogator." said Soar.

"C'mon, we gotta juice." said Sonic as they headed down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Robotnik left the _Praetor_ in a shuttle, claiming it was "Personal Business." But in reality, he was heading to the _Executor_ to warn Vader.

Aboard the _Executor_, Vader was in his chamber when Captain Piett entered.

"Yes Captain, what is it?"

"Lord Vader, Dr. Robotnik's shuttle has arrived. he has urgent information for you regarding Admiral Kreeshkin."

"Let him enter." said Vader. Piett then allowed Robotnik and Snively to enter.

"Yes, Doctor?"

Robotnik and Snively then explained to Vader about Kreeshkin's plans and of his intent.

"You see Lord Vader, Kreeshkin is a madman! He must be stopped before he does any damage!" said Snively.

"Very well." said Vader, turning towards a viewscreen and on came Admiral Ozzel. "Admiral, prepare our forces to take down the traitor, Admiral Kreeshkin."

"Yes, my lord." said Ozzel.

Meanwhile, the _Star Tornado_ received a message from Mon Mothma. "Sally, greetings."

"Mon Mothma, I presume Cross has informed you about the situation." said Sally.

"Yes, and we have decided that this would be a good opportunity to destroy the Catalyst Cannon before it becomes a major threat."

"I knew you guys would…" said Kaylor.

"You have a new mission now. The Rebel Fleet is standing by to launch an assault on Kreeshkin's forces. Your objective, in addition to locating Sonic, is to locate the cannon and report back to us. You will take the _Freedom Star_ and Rogue Squadron with you. We will await your signal, and we will launch our attack."

"Understood." said Sally.

"Good Luck. Mon Mothma out." then the hologram of her disappeared.

"Set course for the Manaan system. Let's go rescue our comrade!" said Han.

Soon, the _Star Tornado_, _Millennium Falcon_, _Freedom Star_, and Rogue Squadron set off to go find Sonic.


	19. Chapter 19: Escape Again!

Chapter 19: Escape….Again!

Sonic, Teero, Hoax, and Soar were making their way through the corridors of the station, blasting Stormtroopers and others as they went, until they made their way to the communications room.

"Good work Sonic." said Hoax. "I hacked one of these back in the day…."

"Wait, you were an Imperial Officer?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, but Soar convinced me to defect to the Rebels. It's a long story." said Hoax.

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters, with the _Millennium Falcon_ and Rogue Squadron in tow, arrive in the system under the protection of the _Freedom Star_'s Jamming Devices.

R2 then beeped loudly, and 3P0 said: "Master Luke, R2 is receiving a signal from an Imperial Space Station. It is on an Alliance Channel."

"Patch me through the _Star Tornado_." said Luke. "Sally, we're getting a signal from the nearby station."

"Well, patch it through." said Sally.

"bzzzttt…This is…..Sonic….Hedgehog….Sonic the Hedgehog calling any Rebel ships, please respond!"

"Sonic, this is Sally!"

"Sal? Is that you?"

"Oh, Sonic, you're okay!" but then Kaylor came on.

"Sonic, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kaylor. I got Hoax and Soar with me too!"

"Hoax and Soar?" asked Kaylor sounding confused.

"We're here Kaylor, we're fine too." said Hoax.

"Listen up everyone, cause I got bad news."

"What's wrong Sonic?" asked Sally.

"Kreeshkin has both Deep Power Stones and is using them to power the Catalyst Cannon!" said Sonic.

"What?! The Catalyst Cannon is operational?! How did…" asked Kaylor before Sonic interrupted

"Never mind that now! It works, and now he plans to take out both the Rebels and the Emperor with it. He's a complete madman, much worse than Vader or the Emperor." said Sonic sounding worried.

"We understand Sonic! We're coming for you. We'll signal the Rebel Fleet to come and engage Kreeshkin's forces. We need to stop that cannon before it does any real harm!" said Kaylor.

"Do it, now! The sooner we do it to it, the better." said Sonic.

"Alright, we'll call in the cavalry. Make your way to the hangar and we'll come get you guys out."

"Alright, sounds like a plan! Let's do it to it!" said Sonic.

Sonic then cut the communications and turned to Teero, Hoax, and Soar. "Alright everyone, we're heading to the hangar! Looks like the final battle with Kreeshkin begins now!"

"It better, considering nobody can allow that cannon to exist after what we saw!" said Soar.

"Let's move out then!" said Hoax leading the way to the hangar.

Meanwhile, Kaylor told Luke to give the green light to the Rebel Fleet. With the _Freedom Star_'s jammers active, the Rebel Fleet exited hyperspace nearby without being detected by Kreeshkin's fleet. Soon, the Rebel Cruisers deployed large numbers of X-Wings, A-Wings, Y-Wings, and B-Wings to do battle with. Several Assault Frigate Mark IIs led the formation, behind them were several Corvettes and Gunships, as well as several Nebulon B Frigates and Calamari Cruisers, including the _Home One_ and behind it were several Marauder Missile Frigates bringing up the rear.

The Imperial Fleet was not organized, since Kreeshkin wasn't expecting an attack any time soon. It consisted of the remaining _Imperial _Class Star Destroyers that he had, as well as some _Victory_ and _Acclamator _Class Cruisers. There were also several _Tartan _Cruisers and Nebulon B Frigates. There were a few _Broadside_ Missile Cruisers in the force as well.

The Rebel fleet, led by the _Star Tornado_ and the _Millennium Falcon_, made their way closer to the Imperial Fleet, not even being picked up until, aboard the _Praetor_, a junior officer spotted the ominous sight of the Rebel Fleet.

"Captain! Admiral! The Rebels are here! They have a very large fleet with them!!"

"What?!! The Rebels couldn't have found us! How could they….." Kreeshkin then realized that Sonic escaped.

"Prepare our forces; they will not rob me of my ultimate weapon!! I won't allow this!!!"

"Yes, sir!" said Captain Lundgren.

But the Imperial Fleet couldn't mobilize quickly enough to attack the Rebels, for they unleashed a full barrage of fire on the fleet and the station. The Star Destroyer _Conquistador _was already taking heavy fire from the Rebel Assault Frigates.

Rogue Squadron begun their assault on the space station, with the Y-Wings and B-Wings firing Torpedoes at the station's shields.

Sonic, Teero, Hoax, and Soar were making their way to the hangar when they saw that the hangar was crawling with Imperials taking off in TIE Fighters, TIE Interceptors, TIE Bombers, and Assault Gunboats.

Sonic then noticed they were near a gun control station. "C'mon, I have an Idea!"

Sonic led them into the station and killed its operators, and with Soar and Hoax's help, they were able to turn a nearby gun turret on the departing TIEs and Gunboats, clearing the way for the _Star Tornado _and the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ to land. The two ships soon flew in and using their lower turrets, took out the personnel in the hangar, and landed in the hangar.

Sonic then ran at full speed into the hangar whereas Sally ran towards them and they embraced each other happily.

"I missed you, Sonic!! I thought I lost you!!!" said Sally happily.

"I missed 'ya too Sal." said Sonic. Both of them shed a few tears as they hugged. But they soon felt the other Freedom Fighters coming and making a big group hug. Hoax and Soar then walked up to Kaylor and told him what had happened.

Kaylor sighed but said: "I'm not holding it against you guys."

Then, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, 3P0, and R2 came up and spoke to Sonic. "Sonic, good to see you're still with us." said Leia.

"I'm fine, this nothin' compared to Robuttnik!" said Sonic.

"Right, but there's no time to celebrate yet, we still have to get those Power Stones back. Sonic, are they on the Catalyst Cannon?" asked Luke.

"Sure are, but we have to stop it now. It can't move for another 2 days!" said Sonic,

"Then we must move quickly. We must board the cannon and retrieve them."

But then, Luke noticed Teero floating behind Sonic. "What's that?" said Luke preparing to draw his blaster.

"Relax. Everyone, meet Teero. He's the one who broke me out of the brig. And he's been a big help to me, Soar, and Hoax."

Kaylor was impressed: "For an interrogator droid, you do have a good conscience."

Teero nodded in agreement.

"I wish he could speak, I wonder why he did it." said Sonic.

But then, Cipher, along with the _Mobius Stryker_, arrived on the scene, and the remainder of Stryker team arrived.

"Alright, now that we are all reunited, we must go aboard the cannon and get those stones back." said Luke.

"But we must move quickly." said Cipher. "I detect the _Executor_ along with it's fleet coming. They will attempt to claim this weapon as well."

"All the more the reason we need to disable the weapon." said Sonic. "Let's do it too it!"

Soon, our heroes left the station just as its shields fell and the station exploded.


	20. Chapter 20: The Catalyst Cannon

Chapter 20: The Catalyst Cannon

The _Star Tornado_, the _Millennium Falcon_, and the _Mobius Stryker_ made their way to the cannon, where Hack spoke: "I received a transmission from your Uncle, Sonic. He has analyzed the Cannon. The stones are located in the reactor section of the cannon. You must remove them from that sector to disable the cannon."

"Got it." said Sonic.

The three ships landed in the cannon's large hangar bay. Where immediately, the fighting began. They blasted their way past Stormtroopers and pilots, and Cipher spotted Kreeshkin's shuttle in the hangar bay.

"Sonic! Kreeshkin is here. Be careful." said Cipher as he blasted everything that fired in sight.

Kaylor then handed Sonic a backpack. "There are rings inside, looks like you're gonna need 'em."

"Thanks Kaylor." said Sonic.

Stryker Team, except for Kaylor, stayed in the hangar with Cipher to defend the ships. The Freedom Fighters, along with Luke, Han, Chewie, Leia, R2, and C-3P0, made their way towards the reactor. They then came to a large room where many of Kreeshkin's Storm Commandos awaited.

"Man, Kreeshkin is willing to make this mondo-ugly!" said Sonic.

"Oh dear, what did I do to deserve this?!" groaned 3P0 running for cover.

Han wrestled with a Storm Commando before Chewie grabbed the commando from behind and threw him against a post.

"What would I do without 'ya old pal?" asked Han.

"Grrraaghhhh!" said Chewie.

Luke then produced his Lightsaber and killed several Commandos with it. And by the time the last commando fell, they heard heavy footsteps from above.

Down came a large battle suit, and at its controls….was Kreeshkin.

"Well, Sonic, I'm amazed that you made it this far. But now it's time for me to succeed where everyone else failed."

"You're wrong, Kreeshkin, that will never happen! You're mad, even the Empire knows it!" said Luke.

"Ah, Luke Skywalker. So you're the Rebel who destroyed the Death Star." said Kreeshkin.

"We're not letting you become as bad as the government you swear to overthrow, Kreeshkin." said Leia.

"You just aren't getting it, are you Princess? I'm going to take this Cannon, and terrify both sides to ending this foolish war! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!!!" Kreeshkin roared as he unleashed a full barrage of cannon fire from his suit, forcing everyone to take cover.

Sonic grabbed a Power Ring, (having expended 4 on the way.) and attempted to attack Kreeshkin directly, but the suit deflected the attack and Kreeshkin threw Sonic against the wall, hitting it hard.

"SONIC!!" Sally cried. She then, in fury, unloaded a repeater gun onto Kreeshkin's suit, but it proved ineffective against it. Kreeshkin then produced a missile launcher and fired directly at Sally. Luckily, Sally dodged the missile and got clear of the blast.

The Rebels and the other Freedom Fighters, who hid behind several crates, begun working out a plan.

Then, while Kreeshkin searched for Sonic, ready to kill him, Rotor and Bunnie appeared and fired missiles from captured launchers and fired them at the legs, which temporarily disabled the suit, allowing for Han and Chewie to lob grenades into the machine, which brought down the shields. Then, Tails, with a huge effort and daring, flew over the suit as Kreeshkin struggled to get back up, Tails took out the shield generator with a single shot from his pistol.

"You little brat!" shouted Kreeshkin. He then whacked Tails away, which angered Sonic to the point of pure rage. He then tried to attack Kreeshkin again, but Kreeshkin's armor blocked it.

"Now I'll kill you, Kreeshkin!!" shouted Sonic getting back onto his feet.

"Let's see you try and beat my advanced technology!" mocked Kreeshkin.

He and Sonic exchanged blows, and then the Rebels and the Freedom Fighters were able to catch up with him.

"It's no good! That armor is all sealed up!" said Sonic.

"Well, we'll have to find some way to penetrate it!" said Han firing at Kreeshkin.

"The Deep Power Stones!" said Sally.

"Let's proceed with getting them back! They could help us beat Kreeshkin!" said Bunnie.

"You're right! We must get them back!" said Leia.

"I'll go ahead, I'll make Kreeshkin follow me." said Sonic.

"I'm going too!" said Sally.

"No way Sal! I…"

"We are in this together, Sonic Hedgehog, even if we fail..."

"Alright, Sal, let's juice!"

And then, Sonic, with Sally in his arms, ran up behind Kreeshkin. "Hey Kreeshkin! Come and catch me if you can!!" said Sonic.

"Come back here, you coward!" said Kreeshkin as he raced after Sonic.

Sonic and Sally raced through a series of doors, which led to the Power Stones' chamber. They were inside glass casings, and with NICOLE's help, they were opened.

Kreeshkin raced into the room just in time to see Sonic and Sally remove the stones and merge them together. "NO!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!" said Kreeshkin as he fired many useless shots at the two Freedom Fighters, but the stones' power made them invulnerable to his weapons.

Then, Sonic and Sally charged at Kreeshkin and Sonic knocked off one of the suit's arms. Kreeshkin was desperately trying to stop them when with all their might, they charged the insane Admiral and punched him in the cockpit directly, sending him flying back into the room they were in before.

The suit, up in smoke; fell flat on the ground, as a wounded Kreeshkin struggled to get out.

The Rebels and Freedom Fighters gathered around Kreeshkin, and Sonic stomped on his wounded arm. "So much for wanting to overthrow the Emperor, Your plans are just ending up in smoke, so to speak." said Sonic coldly.

"And without these, you now will be the disappointment of Darth Vader." said Sally holding both stones, separated again.

"Which reminds me, little ol' Vadah is comin' for you. He's gonna be mighty mad that you wanted to overthrow his beloved leadah." said Bunnie.

"Which means you won't get another chance like always." said Tails.

"It's time for you to pay your dues, Admiral!" said Dulcy.

"Au Revior, Admiral! Die with some honor!" said Antoine.

Then, they began walking away, Kreeshkin didn't have the breath to say anything, he continued to struggle his way out of the suit.

The heroes made their way back to their ships, but after telling the others what had happened. The hangar doors had shut instantly.

"Oh, No! We're trapped!" shouted 3P0.

"Then we'll fly out through the superstructure!" said Kaylor, pointing to a nearby maintenance tunnel.

They all climbed aboard their ships, and with the _Mobius Stryker_ in the lead, they entered the tunnels.

They flew past several Gatling lasers and sentry drones, and dodged the equipment that was maintaining the ship.

"Man, I could do this with my eyes closed if I was runnin'." said Sonic.

"Don't get cocky now." said Rotor. "We have a ways to go."

They came close to the exits, but they were closing automatically.

They then entered an area filled with large generators and pipes, and then they saw a shield blocking the only way in.

"Well, we can't go back now, we may as well find the generator." said Kaylor aboard the _Stryker_. The three ships hovered around the room, taking out random enemies as they went, until the _Falcon_ stumbled across one of three generators in the room.

"There's one, let's take it out!" said Han. The _Falcon_ fired its quad guns at the heavily armored Generator and took it out with several shots. The _Stryker_ was over a cooling unit when it spotted the second generator and unloaded a full barrage of fire into the generator, which disabled it. The _Tornado_ hovered and saw the third generator behind a series of pipes.

"Aw man! How are we supposed to take that out?" asked Sonic.

"This would be a good chance to try a new warhead I crafted back on Mobius. The Remote Concussion Missile." said Rotor heading for controls. Sonic activated the missiles, and Rotor gave the okay to fire, and Sonic fired the missile. Rotor used special controls in the back of the ship to guide the missile towards the Generator. He dodged many fuel and coolant pipes, and eventually landed the missile right atop of generator and destroyed it. Soon, the shield collapsed, and the three ships, along with Cipher, flew into the tunnel.

"I'm detecting massive energy readings up ahead." said Han.

"Looks like we're heading into the main reactor!" said Leia.

And she was right. Up ahead, at the end of the tunnel, was a large rotating accelerator, along with many beams feeding energy into the central core. The beams were coming out of regulator/focus devices, which were keeping the cannon powered.

"This is the main reactor!" gasped Tails.

"Everyone, target those regulator/focusers, this may be our only chance to destroy this abomination of a machine." said Luke.

"Good Idea, Luke! This is our only chance!" said Sonic as the three vessels weaved in between the beams and took each out one at a time. They also dodged and destroyed service drones that fired electrical beams at them. As soon as all the regulator/focusers were destroyed, a computer voice came on and said: "Warning! Power Core Meltdown: Imminent!"

Then the alarms started to go off, but even this wouldn't do it quickly enough. The _Millennium Falcon_ fired a pair of missiles into the core, which caused it to shatter and began to severely overload. Then, they saw an exhaust vent and dove for it, and soon, they were out of the exploding cannon.

Meanwhile, the wounded Kreeshkin crawled towards his shuttle, in hopes of escape, when he heard a familiar sound of a breathing apparatus.

"Welcome, Admiral, we have a matter to discuss." said Darth Vader. "Why have you chosen to betray us all?" he said as he lifted the rogue Admiral off the floor with the Force.

"P-p-p-p-please, Lord Vader, it worked, didn't it? Isn't that what matters? You need me alive if you want to rebuild it…." said Kreeshkin weakly.

"No." said Vader. "You will never get another chance in your life." then Vader began to Force Choke Kreeshkin, "You have failed me for the last time, Admiral." Then, Kreeshkin fell to the ground, dead. "You shall never have any more chances again." Then Vader turned away and walked back to his shuttle.


	21. Chapter 21: Victory For Now

Chapter 21: Victory For Now

The Rebels retreated from the battle zone, as Vader's fleet destroyed the treacherous Imperials, and soon our heroes caught up and jumped to hyperspace just as the _Praetor_ and the Catalyst Cannon exploded in a fireball. Vader flew back to the _Executor_, where he immediately reported to the Emperor.

"Master, I have dealt with the traitor, Admiral Kreeshkin. But the Catalyst weapon has been destroyed by the Rebels." said Vader.

"No matter. Nothing which the Rebels do will avert their fate. Even without the Catalyst Cannon, I have a new plan which will bring the Rebels to their doom…." said the Emperor.

Meanwhile, the Rebel Fleet regrouped at Mobius, and everyone gathered atop the newly rebuilt Castle Acorn. The _Star Tornado_ landed on the main pad, with the _Falcon _and the _Stryker_ landing next to it. Many Rebel Pilots and Soldiers, as well as several Mobians cheered and gathered around the _Tornado_ to congratulate the Freedom Fighters for a job well done. Soon, the crowd was broken by the arrival of Mon Mothma.

"Well done Sonic. You've destroyed the Catalyst Cannon and defeated the scheme of a madman. You've saved us all."

"Thank you, ma'am. But I couldn't have done it without Sal."

Sally couldn't help but blush a little at Sonic's comment, but hid it from sight, as then, Mon Mothma retrieved a small box from a soldier.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Sally Acorn. It is my privilege to present you with the Kalidor Crescent." said Mon Mothma as the case opened and revealed two medals. Leia walked up and pinned the medals on Sonic and Sally. Then Mon Mothma turned to the other Freedom Fighters and said: "You did fine yourselves. You each will also receive a Kalidor Crescent." Leia then pinned the medals on the other Freedom Fighters, who were most impressed.

Then, Mon Mothma turned to Kaylor. "Lt. Commander Raeglan, I hear you did good as well. I hereby award you with the Nebula Award and a promotion to the Rank of Commander."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma. I appreciate the award, and the promotion." said Kaylor. "And you deserve that Kalidor, Sonic, that is one of the finest awards anyone can receive."

"Speaking of which, I think there is a certain somebody who deserves a medal as well." said Sonic.

"Well, present him then." said Mon Mothma.

Sonic and Sally turned and looked at Teero, who stood floating next to Cross and Guts. "I want to thank my new friend Teero. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Teero."

Teero floated up alongside Sonic and Sally and presented himself to Mon Mothma.

"I wish he could explain why he did it." said Sonic.

Sally then brought up NICOLE and asked: "NICOLE, can you help Teero speak?"

"I believe it is possible Sally." said NICOLE as Sally plugged NICOLE into Teero, and NICOLE worked for a few moments and then she said: "I have accessed this droid's brain. I will be able to relay what he says through my vocal processors."

Sonic then turned to Teero. "Hey, Teero, can you speak now?"

"Yes…" said Teero through NICOLE.

"Thanks for the save back there, I owe you." said Sonic.

"You…are…welcome…Sonic." said Teero slowly and clearly.

"Why did you do it? Don't interrogation droids like watching organics suffer?" asked Kaylor.

"I…hate…making…organics…suffer." said Teero.

"Why?" asked Sally.

"Because…something…happened…inside…me…I…felt…bad…making…organics……suffer." said Teero.

"So why me?" asked Sonic.

"I...saw…my…chance…to…escape…that…life…I…wanted…to…help…you…" said Teero.

"NICOLE, scan Teero. Is there any damage inside?" asked Sally.

"Scanning, Sally. I am detecting irregularities inside this unit's personality matrix, indicative of electrical damage. It appears to have caused the safeguards inside to deactivate."

"Well, you must have been shocked to finally gain a conscience." said Sonic.

"Why…?" asked Teero.

"Well it told you the right thing to do. Rebel against the Empire for the things they made you do." said Sonic.

"Yes…it…did…" said Teero.

"Well then, for such a heroic droid, your reward will be anything you like." said Mon Mothma.

"I…want…to…serve…Sonic…I…want…a…vocabulator…and…I…want…to…not……be…an…interrogator…anymore…" said Teero.

"I think we can make those requests possible." said Sonic. "Rotor, can you make that happen?"

"Sure can, Sonic!" said Rotor.

"Can I help?" asked Tails.

"Sure can, little bro." said Sonic. "Be cool, Teero."

"Yes…way…past…cool…I…will…be…ready…to…juice…it…loose…" said Teero.

"Oh my gosh! All that work, and now he sounds just like you!" said Sally sarcastically.

"Now we're talking!" said Sonic as everyone laughed.

Later that day, as the sun set over the sky, Sonic found Sally sitting atop the _Tornado_'s cockpit, looking at the sun. He climbed up atop the ship and joined her, sitting next to her.

"How 'ya doin', Sal?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing much, just thinking that so much has happened ever since that Chrono Transporter went off and we ended up in this Galaxy."

"Yeah, you're right, Sal. We've been through a lot these past couple months. But I'm gonna keep on fighting until ol' Buttnik and the Empire is history!"

"I guess so….I'll keep on fighting by your side, Sonic Hedgehog, and then…"

"Then what?"

Sally then embraced him, and they kissed. For some reason, both could feel that one loved the other, but couldn't fully realize this.

Meanwhile, Luke and Kaylor were walking towards the two just as they finished kissing. Luke then sensed a strong Force Presence around them, but he didn't fully realize this yet.

"I hope we're not interrupting!" said Kaylor as the two men walked under them.

"No, not at all Kaylor and Luke! What do guys need?"

"Just letting you guys know something. Kreeshkin maybe gone, but Robotnik, Vader, and the Emperor still remain. We still have much work to do." said Luke.

"Hey, there's still a galaxy with a war going on! Are you guys ready for another Tour of Duty?" asked Kaylor.

Sonic and Sally, holding hands, jumped down from the _Tornado_, and Sonic had to say: "It's what we live for! We're ready for anything!"

And so, they headed back into the castle to get ready for their next adventure with the Rebel Alliance.

The End

(Author's Note: Hold on, everybody! The fun isn't over yet! Stay tuned for Part 2 of "Sonic Meets Star Wars."!)


End file.
